


Treat You Better

by Karl0120



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student!Connor, Gavin/Connor at first but is for the plot, Hank will eventually save his precious boy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Markus is trying to help, Simon too, Slow Burn, They are all brothers, Young Hank, logic what logic, socially awkward Connor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120
Summary: 汉克对康纳的第一印象糟糕透了。然后他们成为了朋友。和里德的小男友成为朋友？还能有比这更操蛋的事情吗？现代全人类AU年轻警员汉克X大学生康纳慢热





	1. 糟糕的第一印象

**Author's Note:**

> ***这篇不是翻译，没有匀速更新的保障，谨慎阅读***  
> 题目灵感来自Shawn Mendes的歌Treat You Better  
> 原创大概是粗长缓慢地更，好吧黑喂狗，不介意狗血和OOC的跟我来。
> 
> *  
> 迟来的详细设定：  
> 汉克三十，职位设定上是警长（Sergeant），在副队（Lietenant）之下警探(Detective)之上，现实来讲还是非常年轻（现实中警长平均年龄应该是40多左右），不过管他呢¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 里德是警员（Police Officer），富勒仍旧是队长（Captain)  
> 康纳是二十五
> 
> *文里有职称和称呼上的bug，但是会慢慢修改，感谢体谅

 

汉克第一次见到康纳是在结案后的庆功宴里。

 

当时重案组刚解决了一桩拖了快有一年的悬案，正聚在一起喝个痛快。

没人记得是谁提的议，总之有个人说要放纵一晚时没有人反对，因此他们换上私服后来到城里最火的一家夜总会，而作为队长的汉克也没有阻止他们，甚至在心中暗爽。

 

他们人不少，分在相邻的两桌喝着酒聊着天，还有不少人在舞池里跳得正嗨。汉克对跳舞没什么兴趣，他也没有发展办公室恋情的打算，虽然詹妮弗在频频暗示，不过也在他的毫无反应下磨没了脾气，跟埃里克去跳舞了。

汉克的这桌最中央坐着一个穿着黑色夹克的男人，他个子不高但是嗓门很大。

 

 “我只是抓起他的领子往他脸上揍了一拳，那个肥猪就痛哭流涕求我放他一条生路！然后咱们队长跑了过来，踩到那蠢猪扔在地上的酒瓶差点儿摔个狗啃食，还把犯人给砸晕，令人称奇的英雄经历！”

“你除了讲故事也没别的能耐了。”

“看看谁这么酸，连个玩笑都不让开。”

 

盖文·里德是个彻头彻尾的混球，加入他们的警队才五个多月，他野心勃勃，傲慢粗鲁，虽说有点能耐但跟他自吹自擂的形象相比又差了一些。虽说他之前得罪了不少人，但大概是得益于酒精的缘故，（还有他追捕犯人时摔断的胳膊和他的吹牛功夫）今晚他很得意，跟大家打成一片，开着一些没有分寸的玩笑，引得大家哄堂大笑。当他的玩笑开到汉克头上的时候，大家收敛了一些，有几个人靠回椅背上安静地喝着酒，突然矜持了几分。

 

这惹恼了里德，让他变本加厉。

 

“要我说有些人就该坐办公室，在现场反而碍手碍脚。”

 

如果是几年前，汉克或许还会提着他的领子把他给揍得爹妈都认不出，但现在他实在懒得理他。今晚，他也想好好享受一下卸下重负的畅快感，这恼人的案子折磨了他太久，警员们大可在下班回家后呼呼大睡，但汉克已经数不清有多少个夜晚抱着头蹲在局里，为了不存在的证据绞尽脑汁写报告。现在事情终于告一段落，他心情好，不想跟人计较。

 

他安静地坐在角落里享受自己的威士忌，顺便观察周围的醉汉和潜在的艳遇对象，里德可能也是觉得没趣了，跟身边的同事们讨论起明天的球赛。

 

但汉克今天猎艳的打算一点都不顺利，几个身姿婀娜的妙龄女郎朝他抛媚眼，她们很不错，其中一个长得有点儿像汉克的前女友，但不够打动他让他放弃手里的宝贝。他盯着像个大海中的浮木一般上下飘荡的冰块，晃了晃，透明的酒液在杯子里波荡起伏，反射着剔透的橙色光芒，冰块打在玻璃杯上的声音清脆响耳，汉克举杯灌下一口，忽然又觉得心情好了不少，他醉醺醺地想， _可能他的另一半只是迟到_ 了。

 

汉克自己也说不清楚自己在等什么人，但他就是有那种感觉，虽然他知道这种自信毫无理由，但如果连这点自信都没有，他就不是汉克安德森，一个年纪轻轻就成为重案组队长的人了。他想遇上能令他感到焕然一新的人，一个能让他既忘记盖文里德讨人厌的声音又能让他彻底醉一回的家伙。

 

因此当康纳出现在门口，在一群醉醺醺的壮汉之间像只迷途的羊羔一样左右环顾时，汉克第一眼就看到了他并被他吸引。

 

他穿着整洁白色衬衫和牛仔裤，并不高，但是身材匀称，看着还算结实。一头微卷的头发四翘着，像是刚刚睡醒，从汉克这里只能看清他的脸部轮廓，但他却觉得这人应该长得还不错——但他真该摘下那傻乎乎的黑框眼镜，这让他看着就像个初次约会赶错场所的书呆子——他让汉克的脸上情不自禁挂上微笑。

 

这时，一个肥胖的醉汉捉住了那人的肩膀，他像是受惊的动物一样整个身子都僵直在原地，汉克皱起眉头，想是不是该上前搭救，但醉汉很快就离开了，可能是把他当做了一面墙。汉克松了口气，那人也是，但同时汉克也忍不住感到失望。

 

英雄救美可是屡试不爽。

 

那人还在四处环顾，比刚才看起来还要迷茫。而汉克都要觉得他真的是来错了地方，但他不想让他就这么离开，命运将他带到这里肯定是有理由的——

 

“嗨，呆子，康纳！来这儿！”

汉克听到里德喊了一声。

里德已经从中间位置上移了过来来到汉克这边的桌角，汉克不是很想管他在招呼谁，大概是某个熟人，但不管是谁，被这么称呼的倒霉鬼肯定是个可悲的出气桶，他想不到里德会有任何朋友。汉克屏蔽掉他的声音，但接着他就看到他的目标朝他走了过来，面带微笑，汉克猜的没错，他长得不错，虽说不上惊艳动人，但有一双传神又能让人联想到斑比的眼睛，汉克的心脏砰砰直跳，他刚放下酒杯，感到口干舌燥，他打算说点什么，但那个人走过他并直直走到了里德跟前。

 

汉克只觉得被人淋了一桶冷水。

 

“晚上好，盖文。”

汉克听到他大声说道，声音很干净。他为了不被音乐声淹没真的很努力，但同时保持礼貌和清晰真的太难了。

 

所以他叫康纳。不管心情如何，汉克还是先在心里记下。

 

“你是傻子吗，找个酒吧怎么这么久？”

 

里德没好气地说，要不是汉克知道他本来就这眼神，他还得以为这个康纳是里德的仇人。

 

“抱歉，我只是没想到你今天会找我，我一直在图书馆做作业……”

 

康纳脸上的喜悦已经变成了防备，大家都对这个突然出现的新人感到好奇，但周围众人的目光似乎让他感到不适，他将重心从一只脚换到一只脚上，右手揉捏着左手手心，又换只手继续捏了捏，接着推了推眼镜。

 

“我当然会找你，笨蛋，我不是让你一直手机开机吗？”

 

汉克只能看到他的背影，他垂下肩，凑到里德那边说了些什么。

 

“过来，你知道我不是在生气，不要胡思乱想。”里德已经起身将他拉进自己的怀抱里，那只没有受伤的手搭在他腰和臀部之间，过分亲昵地揉捏着，然后里德带着他重新入座，“坐到我身边，你该听大家说说我今天的英雄事迹，你肯定会吓一跳。”

 

康纳依旧皱着眉头，他在发现里德另一只手上的绷带后，一门心思放在检查里德的手上，根本不在意他滔滔不绝的自夸自赞。

 

“你的手受伤了？严重吗？让我看看。”

 

他听起来忧心忡忡，那不像是装出来的，但里德只是粗鲁地拍开他的手。

 

“我在说话，能不能偶尔听听话住上你的嘴？”

 

“你知道我只是担心你……”

 

“你不用非得在这里让我出丑。”

 

“我……你说得对。是我的错。”

 

康纳说完就闭上了嘴，但视线还是固执地停在里德的手臂上。

 

“嗨，盖文，介绍一下，这位好好先生是谁？”

 

里德笑意盈盈，得意极了。

 

“原谅我的粗心大意，有时候我们忙着说自己的就忘了周围还有人。”

 

大家一同发出揶揄的声音，有几个人的八卦之魂已经完全点燃起来。

 

“所以这是你的……男朋友？”

 

“你们觉得？”

 

康纳红了脸，汉克觉得能在这种灯光下都能看到他脸红，那只能说明他其实是快充血爆炸了，他试图忽略他们，但视线总是往那处飘，他嚼着嘴里的冰块，总觉得有点儿上火。不过他应该移开视线的，他干嘛找罪受？世上又不是只有里德男朋友一个，总不能汉克喜欢的全都被里德抢先了一步。但接着他又想起今天在现场自己出的丑，觉得今天里德这小子是铁了心跟他对着干。而且更悲惨的是，他完全没法反将一军。

 

然后他就看到了让他想要用鞋刷洗眼睛的画面。

 

里德的手移到康纳颈间，将他拉近，并在他的嘴上印上一吻，这吻非常温柔但是他手上的力道看起来可不是这样。康纳双手抵在他的胸口，似乎是想要将他推开，但很快他就妥协了，在里德再次吻他并加深了这个吻的时候，只是被动地接受着，两人在众人面前吻得难舍难分，而康纳很快就迷失了，双手紧抓着里德的衬衣，像是溺水的人抓住最后的救命稻草一样紧紧攀在他身上，眼睫毛轻颤。

 

“天，你们俩也太可爱了。”

 

“你们还是去开个房！我要瞎了！”

 

“为什么盖文都能找到另一半儿我却没有？”

 

同事们开始七嘴八舌地讨论起来，汉克的心思却全在康纳身上。

 

要汉克说，真是恶心透了。

 

但是他又无法移开视线。

 

康纳浑身都瘫软在沙发里，一只手攀上里德的肩膀，另一只手继续抓在他的衬衫上。他顺从地任由里德攻城略池，被亲吻多次的双唇有些发肿，他虽然羞涩但看起来并不讨厌里德这么对他，而他的眼里似乎已经看不到其他人了。另汉克震惊的是，他看起来很幸福。

 

他无法想象怎么会有人在里德身下做出这种表情，这个康纳肯定脑子不正常。

 

但同时他又嫉妒。汉克希望正在亲吻他的是自己，他幻想着自己的手放在康纳的腰间，而康纳则圈住他的脖子。那个画面是那么生动，让汉克都觉得血气上涌，但无济于事，面前的两人早就是一对儿，根本没有他插脚的位置。

 

尽管嘴上吻得火热，里德看起来并没有那么专心，他在亲吻的间隙朝汉克这边看了过来，得意洋洋，耀武扬威，搂住康纳的手使力，充满占有性地将他完全圈在了怀里。

 

“看哪儿呢。”

 

_他知道汉克看上了什么。_

_哦，他太清楚不过了。_

 

如果眼神能杀死人，里德可能已经死了不止几百次。汉克甚至连带着也讨厌起那个康纳，就算他没有做错什么，但汉克忍不住觉得他们从一开始就是一条船上的。

 

一个能看上里德的人脑子还能有多正常？就算他看起来再好，那肯定也只是徒有其表，内里早就也腐烂得跟里德一个德行。汉克一边觉得这样的自己令人不齿，但还是忍不住在心里将两人骂了个遍。

 

汉克对自己看人的眼光失望透顶，他不会对一个甚至连一句话都没有说过的人感到失望，但他确实感到无地自容，为自己居然会眼光低下到看上里德男朋友的事实而感到被羞辱。

 

他把空酒杯放回桌上，找了个借口起身离开。

里德还在跟他的小男友亲热，但早没人在意他们了。

 

* * *

 

汉克第二次见到康纳是在新家附近的早午餐店里。

 

他刚搬来一周，还没怎么熟悉街区。拖拖拉拉把屋子收拾完，大概跟邻居们打完招呼，又因为工作上的事情耽搁几天，终于闲下来的时候就已经过了一周。

 

周末一大早，他就起了床，他昨晚睡觉忘拉窗帘，耀眼的阳光直接晒在脸上不想起来也不行。他带相扑散步回来，就发现玄关铺着的地毯已经破了个洞。于是他开车上路，决定去城内的大超市采购一番。车刚开了有五分钟，拐过街角他便看到一家早午餐店。汉克本来就有些饿，正好碰上便觉得运气好极了，他的肚子适时的咕咕作响，于是他把车停在门口的小型停车场后走进了店里。

 

也不知道这家叫做“卡拉美食”的餐厅多有名，店里人满为患。店主人是个笑容和蔼可掬的女性，她向汉克到早，像是认识了他许久似的，语气亲切。汉克点了份鸡肉三明治和一杯咖啡，找到了一个靠窗的座位，虽然离门口和柜台都很近，可是除此之外已经没有空余的座位了。

 

阳光透过窗户照在身上暖暖的，店铺后院绿油油的草坪也让人看得心驰神爽，汉克咬下一大口三明治，不免发出一声赞叹，味道真的好极了。他大概要成为这里的常客。

 

这时一个年轻人匆匆地跑了进来，他进来的时候包挂在门把手上闹了个笑话，一直低头捣鼓，耳尖都红了，汉克只当是个粗心大意的年轻人，没理他，继续欣赏着小镇的景色，他继续享受着咖啡。

 

 “没事，卡拉，你知道我不介意，我也不想打扰你们，我拿回学校吃就好。”

“我介意，我可不想我最喜欢的男孩吃到冷掉的培根，康纳，看看你，这几天是不是都没有好好吃饭。”

 

汉克猛地抬起头，那个人正背对着汉克，看不清脸。汉克探头探脑，在他转过身随着店主人的手势看向窗外时看到他的侧脸，他吓了一跳，因为他没想到会在这里遇到里德的男友。他惊讶地眨眨眼，拿着咖啡杯的双手顿在半空中，像个雕像一样。

 

他看起来跟汉克第一次见到时没有什么区别，依旧戴着那副黑框眼镜，穿着白色衬衫和牛仔裤，只是在上面披了件宽松的黑色针织外套，看着松软又温暖，让人忍不住想要抱一抱。他手里拿着看起来能有块巨大石砖一般重的厚重书本，汉克借着他引以为豪的视力看到那是本有机化学教科书。

 

从卡拉的身后走出一个黑人男性，站到卡拉身边，朝康纳笑笑。

 

“好久不见，听说你在忙着考试，不过饭还是要吃，在这么下去爱丽丝都能空手打倒你了。”

 

“嗨，卢瑟，好久不见，我挺好的，就是有点儿睡眠不足。爱丽丝怎么样，好久没见她了。”

 

“她挺好的，就是特别想你。不过她今天去朋友家里玩，不然肯定又要缠着你不放。”

 

“正好我今天也有事要忙。那就帮我转达一下吧，等她想要救王子的时候，给我打电话就好。”

 

卡拉和卢瑟相视一笑，有位客人打包了一份鸡腿堡，卢瑟回到厨房而卡拉拉着康纳不让他走。她半个身子都探出了柜台，对康纳悄悄说了些什么。康纳听到后回头朝汉克这边看了一眼，蹩脚地装作自己只是看风景，但汉克对上了他的视线，他又迅速地转回去，完全背对汉克。搞什么？难道他想起之前的事觉得尴尬？汉克挑起了眉头，试图喝咖啡，突然意识到杯子里早就空了。卡拉拿过三明治和巧克力曲奇递到康纳手里，不断催促着康纳什么，康纳皱着眉头，但在女人的坚持下叹了口气。

 

“他肯定会被我吓走。”

 

“不会的，相信我，我刚才问过啦，他刚搬来这里，你可以趁机会认识一下，他也可以交到朋友。你就是对自己太没信心，总是觉得大家不会喜欢你。”然后她压低声音又对康纳耳语什么，而康纳立刻反应激烈地喊了一声“没可能”，又脸红了。

 

他可真容易脸红。

 

不过这两人说这话是故意说给他听吗？隔着这么近，汉克不想听也都听得到，但是他实在懒得当个热情好客的好邻居去率先打招呼。汉克想，他看到康纳还是有点心情复杂，怎么说他还是觉得康纳很好看，但他同时也觉得膈应——怪他记忆力太好，做噩梦都能看到里德亲康纳的画面，但他发誓，梦到里德朝他嘟嘴满嘴口水还一脸炫耀实在是太倒胃口了——但他想再来点甜点，见鬼的，说他太容易被勾起好奇心也好，总之刚才看到卡拉递给康纳的巧克力曲奇，他忍不住也想来点，跟康纳一点关系都没有，他也完全不在意康纳翘起来的那撮头发，谁也别想拿这事说他什么。

 

“再要一份巧克力曲奇。”

 

两人愣了一下，汉克站在柜台前被盯得有些尴尬，便装作掏钱包低下了头。

 

“哦……真不好意思，巧克力曲奇已经卖光了。”卡拉说着，一脸歉疚，“平常我们都会剩下，但是今天大家好像特别喜欢巧克力。”

 

汉克忍不住去盯康纳手里的那一盘，心情复杂。

 

“你不介意的话，我们可以分享这一盘。“

 

汉克抬头，一脸诡异地看向康纳，康纳朝他笑笑，笑得有点僵硬，像是紧张极了的员工对着老总似的，汉克知道自己长着一张很适合当警察的脸，但是有必要吗？他也经常听人说自己很帅气。

 

“我是说，这盘我可以让给你。”

 

“为什么？”

 

因为我是他男朋友的同僚？如果真是这样，他可不想受这份礼。

康纳歪过头，没有生气，只是疑惑不解，又有些小心翼翼。汉克不会嘴上承认，但他确实知道自己语气大多时候都像在跟人挑衅。汉克不想别人误解自己为了一盘饼干跟人干上了架，那他还不要面子了，于是他缓和语气，还努力扯出一个不怎么成功的绅士笑容。

 

“先到先得，而且我可以下次再来。”

 

“我们真的可以分享这一盘饼干，”听到汉克放缓语气，康纳面上的担忧消失了，虽然他看起来还是紧张兮兮的，但也看得出他在为什么事感到兴奋，“其实我刚刚就在犹豫，能不能问你一起并个桌什么的。卡拉说你是刚搬过来的新邻居，我正好也住在附近，要我说真巧，因为我也搬过来没多久。但是如果你介意的话，就当做我没有说过……”

他有些不确定地说，刚刚还盯着汉克的面孔，现在视线又游移到不知哪去了。

 

汉克打算说他有事后走人，因为他不想跟康纳——里德的男友纠缠不清，虽然他现在一句没提，那可能也是因为有人在看，一会儿坐到一起，指不定会劈头盖脸问他里德的事。要问一个完美的周末最不需要的是什么，那肯定是把最好的午间时间浪费在里德的私生活上。

 

* * *

 

所以他现在为什么在跟康纳——再次提醒他自己一下，以防他有痴呆——那个臭小子里德的男友面对面分享一盘饼干？他们又不是幼稚园小朋友了，两个大男人围坐在一个铺着红白格子的小桌上分享饼干这种事传出去难道不怕别人笑话吗。

 

汉克觉得肯定都是店主人的错，因为她又给两人送了额外的冰淇淋，还在桌上放了一瓶插着玫瑰的花瓶，说刚才忘了放。

 

康纳辛苦地把书塞进那看起来即将要爆炸的包里，看着衣挂犹豫了一下后还是放到了腿边。

 

“我叫康纳·曼弗雷德，很高兴见到你。”

 

康纳没有吃，只是继续看着汉克，汉克这才意识到，他在等自己自我介绍。

“汉克·安德森。见到你很高兴。”

 

他的语气一点都不高兴，听着就像他们局里忙碌一天后看谁都烦的接待员小姐，因为他还没忘自己对康纳有性趣来着，也没忘自己想拍拖的时候就发现他是里德男朋友。放谁都会生气，所以汉克觉得自己想保持距离一点错都没有，而这康纳，在这种情况下还努力跟他交朋友，是他太不体贴人。汉克当然没忘康纳对自己一见钟情的事一窍不通，但男人就这样，心理不顺肯定要无理取闹一番。

 

康纳哦了一声，也是听出了他的不情愿，拿起三明治咬了一口，像是怕打扰到汉克一般吃得极为小心，那模样看得汉克一阵气。

 

“你怕我做什么，我又不吃人，我还以为你才是想过来并桌的那个。”

 

“我没有害怕，我们都是成年人，你又不会对我怎么样。”

 

康纳认真地说，看着他那正直的目光，汉克忍不住轻哼了一声，他要是知道汉克那晚回家做了什么梦就不会这确信了。

 

“你不会以为只有你男朋友会对你有意思吧？你也太对自己放心了。”

 

三明治掉在了盘子里，康纳把自己噎住了，咳了好一会儿才缓过来，憋红了脸。

 

“你怎么知道我有男……”康纳紧张地眼神乱窜，最后又像是自己顿悟一般长长地哦了一声，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“是在街上看到我们俩了吗。”

 

汉克用了三秒去理解到康纳说的话，接着在进行分析后和推理后得出结论，康纳并不认得他。

可能他那天压根没看到别人，满眼都是里德那家伙。汉克心里有点酸酸的，好歹他也被人当做帅哥，他自己也觉得自己再不济也比里德帅上三个档次，结果完全没被人记住这一点不免让他耿耿于怀。但这无所谓，这仍然改变不了他跟里德有一腿的事，而汉克仍然对他跟里德在自己眼前亲热一番的事感到生气，因为他觉得自己被人耍了。

 

“算是吧。”

 

汉克不知道自己为什么要说谎，但既然康纳不知道他跟里德是同事，他也不打算提醒他。他还没忘自己今天正努力回避一切里德有关的话题。虽然很明显，他失败了，因为看看他前面的这家伙。

 

_要是他今晚不梦到他俩亲嘴，他给相扑买三箱狗粮。_

 

气氛有些尴尬，康纳胡乱找了些不着边的话题试图活跃气氛，但除了让汉克觉得他真的一点儿都不会找话题和不会察言观色之外什么都没了解到。他在得知汉克养着一条叫做相扑的大型犬后，开心地说自己也很喜欢狗；又询问汉克T恤上的那个乐队后说自己也很喜欢，汉克怀疑地问“你听摇滚乐？”，然后上下打量他，然后对话就断了。不过不管这对话进行的多么艰难，他大概看得出来康纳只是不希望汉克继续提他的男友，至于理由是什么，汉克虽然好奇，但也不想深究。但除此之外，他努力地想跟汉克亲近的事实也显而易见，不是那种浪漫意味上的，而是单纯让人觉得他很少有机会跟别人说话，不过看他连汉克的吐槽也听不懂，汉克觉得他可能是小时候被呵护得太周到了，大抵是那种说句脏话也会被家里人管教一晚上的家庭背景。毕竟看看他，一看就是乖宝宝的模样。

 

这种人到底怎么跟里德走到一起的？里德可是三句不离脏话的家伙。

 

越是看康纳那彬彬有礼的态度，汉克越是怀疑自己那天是不是看走了眼，还问了一嘴康纳有没有双胞胎兄弟之类，并得到了一句相当有哲学意义什么按照概率来讲跟他长得相似的人或许在地球彼端，但如果按照灵魂来看人群中总会有自己的另一半灵魂之类的回答，但简单来讲就是没有。

 

“天，时间已经过这么久了，教授又该说我了。”

 

“周末不休息？”

 

“我平常在实验室帮教授做实验，今天也要继续。”

 

他倒没有不情愿的意思，反而挺自豪。也不知道什么时候康纳已经把三明治吃完了，看了眼时间，看起来有些着急。而汉克都没意识到自己早就解决完了巧克力曲奇。明明不想跟康纳搭上关系，结果为了陪他等到了现在。汉克搞不懂自己，不过可能是因为他也很久没这么放松地跟人聊过天了，毕竟在局里除了案子和球赛也没什么可聊，大部分人他也都认识，没什么新鲜劲。但康纳就不一样了，虽然他不是个聊天的最佳对象，但对汉克来讲，算上他那尴尬的对话技巧和天马行空的找话题能力，他够稀奇了。

 

“那走吧。”

 

康纳弯身拿起了包挎在肩上，跟汉克道别。汉克记得他要去的大型超市和康纳要去的地方在一条路上便提议送他一程，康纳推脱了一下但在汉克说“着急的时候可没时间客气”后欣然应下了。

 

幸运的是路上并没有堵车，而门卫也在看到康纳后没多做询问就放他们进去，汉克将他送到院系门口，康纳朝他露出了汉克迄今为止看过的最明亮的笑容，并在汉克的车上放上了一个塑料小狗玩具。

 

“我说我喜欢狗狗的时候，我可没说谎，狗狗们也特别喜欢我。”康纳朝他眨眼，解开了安全带。汉克被他童心未泯的模样逗乐了，一边嘴上嫌弃着，却也没把玩具摘下来。

 

“安德森先生，你对我很耐心，而且还送了我一程，我真的感激不尽。我知道我很不会说话，也不讨人喜欢，一般人估计也不会说这种难堪话，但是我真心希望刚才吃饭的时候没有说错话让您不开心。”

 在关上车门即将离开之际，康纳弯下身朝着车里的汉克说道，汉克看的出他又开始不安了。

汉克不知道为什么，听到这句话心里揪痛了一下，他不知道康纳平常受到何种对待，但他知道受欢迎的人不会这么说。然后他想到之前里德对待康纳的态度，他忽然觉得那可能不是偶尔才会发生的事情。

 

“叫我汉克就好。而且你说什么傻话，跟你聊天很开心。”

 

康纳犹豫了一下，但很快露齿而笑。

 

“谢谢你，汉克，希望我们能再见。”


	2. 一些古怪的事

 

之后的几周，他们经常见面。

 

神奇之处在于，两人从来没有说好要什么时候再见，但每个周末都能在卡拉的店里遇到。然后他们很快意识到这是不可避免的，因为他们都在一个时间点来到这里吃早午餐，而没过多久汉克也发现康纳早到的时候会占着窗边的位置在那里看书，会一直待到见上汉克一面为止，就算之后要匆匆离开，他也总是固执地要跟汉克搭上一句话再走。而汉克也差不多，但他总是解释说，全是因为自己想再来一盘饼干。也不知道是谁先坐过来的，总之等他们意识到的时候，他们总是习以为常地坐在同一桌上，一来二去，就变成了习惯。

 

透过门板上的玻璃窗，汉克发现往常总是埋头苦读的康纳今天难得的只是在捣鼓着手机，正对着屏幕傻笑。也不知是在看什么，整个人都容光焕发。这让他有些好奇。

 

“嗨，今天怎么没在看书？”

 

汉克拉开门进了屋，随手丢给康纳手里的东西，走到桌边拉过椅子一屁股坐下。门关上时，挂在上面的铃铛发出悦耳的叮当声，卡拉看到他来了也朝他招招手，见他点头，就笑盈盈地给他准备三明治去了。

 

自从他们变熟之后汉克发现卡拉对他可不止一点两点的满意，尤其是当她现汉克刀子嘴豆腐心，嘴上嫌弃但其实对康纳非常耐心时，她更是经常给他们送上免费的饼干。他记得康纳说他刚搬来不久，但看卡拉和他关系亲密，又有点摸不着头脑，后来他便得知康纳之前住的街区也不是很远，当时他打着好几份工，其中一个就是在卡拉的店里帮忙。康纳工作很卖力，对爱丽丝也很好，经常陪她玩，很快他们就成为了家人一般的朋友。在这之后康纳不需要打工了，还搬家到这个街区，就更是雷打不动每个周末来这里跟他们聚聚。汉克知道后，每次看他们和和睦睦一家人一样的模样都觉得暖暖的。

 

“早上好，汉克。我过会儿有地方要去。”

 

康纳并不惊讶，因为他知道汉克这个时候会到，他动作熟练地接过汉克扔过来的东西，发现是块巧克力糖，嘴角翘起。汉克每次都会给他带点糖果，说是从单位的休息室里抓过来的。

 

“今天也要去实验室？”

 

汉克会这么问也是因为康纳经常在周六下午泡在实验室里。康纳已经剥开糖纸，听汉克问，摇了摇头。

 

“我今天下午有约，所以跟教授请了假。”

 

汉克下意识想要问是什么事能重要到让他放弃科学的怀抱，但看他局促不安却也明显为什么而兴奋的模样很快顿悟。

 

“我今天打算跟盖文一起吃个饭，看个电影。”

 

他不该这么惊讶，小情侣周末去约会又不是什么稀奇事，不如说他们从来不一起出行才惹人起疑。汉克努力不去想两个人腻在一起的画面，但可能是初次见面时就看够了的缘故，他现在满脑子都是两人在拍拖的情形，这么一来，刚刚还愉快的心情顿时糟糕了不少。

 

都怪他自己不够坚决，没像自己打算的那般避着康纳。有好几次，他都想任康纳等下去，让他意识到汉克并不打算跟他成为关系亲密的朋友，但每次他都会想到康纳失望的脸，良心受谴，就总是狠不下心。后来他觉得跟他当朋友没什么，或许成为朋友，多了解他，等新鲜劲一过，就不会再对他产生其他的想法。这种事经常发生，所以他以为这次也不会有什么特殊。汉克想，或许有一天等两人真的变成无话不谈的好友，还能拿这件事调侃，说“嗨，你可能不知道但我刚开始还觉得你挺不错”。

 

但他真是错的离谱。越是了解康纳，汉克越是深陷其中，康纳善良、耐心又包容，但在自己所热爱的事物上专业、强硬、严肃，那是一个对自己所做的事情抱有使命感的人才会有的态度。康纳有一股韧劲。被温柔的外表所包裹住的，是不输任何人的执拗。要汉克说，康纳在他的研究领域和在他情感生活中的专业程度几乎成反比。这或许是个优点也是个缺点，但汉克被他的这些特质吸着。越是去了解，就越是觉得比起里德，他该拥有更好的。

 

“我还以为他早把你给忘了。”

 

汉克的语气不无酸意，但康纳似乎没有听出来。他皱起眉，可能是含着巧克力的缘故他没有说话，只是用疑惑的目光看向汉克。

 

“毕竟我从来没听你说过你们俩的事，而且每个周末你都泡实验室，要不是我知道你不会说谎，我都要以为那是用来打发我的借口。”

 

“我会说谎。”康纳皱着眉头，佯装生气抗议道，“我知道怎么说谎。”

 

“那可真是个大进步，你终于要长大成人了。”

 

康纳被逗笑了，而汉克也被他的笑容感染，两人就无言地笑了片刻，卡拉为他们送上三明治和饼干，两人也就没继续了。吃的时候康纳似乎一直在想着些什么，当两人结束用餐后，他褪下了笑容，一本正经开了口。

 

“汉克，我知道这么说可能有点儿夸张，但你对我很重要。不管我有没有男朋友，我都不会回避你。”

 

汉克匆匆地移开视线，康纳总是会在不合时宜的情况下突然来一段认真话，而他到现在都搞不明白康纳到底是故意这么做还是单纯地不会看时机。他含糊不清地应和着灌下了咖啡，同时庆幸自己脸皮够厚从来不会让人看出自己的狼狈。

 

两人聊了会儿些有的没的，汉克虽然对生物化学一窍不通，但大概听明白康纳在做关于DNA分析的研究。过了会儿康纳看了眼时间，就说要回家换个衣服去赴约，然后就走掉了。

 

康纳离开后，汉克又在那里待了一会儿，他晒着阳光，看着窗外正在整理花园的卢瑟和爱丽丝，想着些不着边际的，努力不去想康纳。不过这么刻意反而起了反作用，他几乎一早上都浸泡在一种焦躁的情绪里，虽说他很自信自己摆着一张完美的扑克脸，但卡拉还是过来问了他一句是不是哪里不舒服。

 

当他终于要离开时，他脚上踢到了什么东西，弯身捡起，发现是个塑料瓶，里面空空如也，但写着康纳的名字。

 

虽然古怪，但汉克觉得只要明天还给他就好，便把东西收进口袋里没再多想了。

 

* * *

 

清晨的时候明明晴空万里，一过傍晚便下起滂沱大雨。

 

汉克不免觉得，今天真是糟透了。

 

抛开一大早就得知康纳今天要跟里德约会的事不说，一想起在这个点两人指不定还在电影院后座，做着些情侣间偷鸡摸狗的事他就更是窝火。虽然知道康纳不大会做出礼教之外的事，但是那可是天煞的里德，他还能从他身上祈求什么？！想想他们第一次的相遇，康纳就算试图反抗，到最后也会任他去了。可能他心里有十万个不情愿也说不出来！说不定这次约会他一点都不想去。汉克想着，早就把两人是平等交往关系的事实给抛到脑后。

 

然后他兜风回到家里开了电视，拿着才喝了一口的啤酒坐到沙发上正想用球赛来舒缓情绪，结果局里传唤他，让他一时喝也不是不喝也不是。虽说今天没轮到他值班，但是他们今晚缺人手（大部分人都去城市另一边进行市议会的安保工作），而他几天前也因为跟亨利赌球输了，被要求在出警时顶替他一晚——但汉克一直以为只要自己喝得够醉，就能够逃避责任。

 

他胡乱找上几件舒服的衬衫裤子穿上，开着自己的小轿车来到目的地，撑着伞下了车发现周围早就停满了警车。

雨比刚才要小了些，但还是淅淅沥沥下个不停，空气潮湿，雨水四溅，让人浑身难受。

 

“发生了什么。”

 

不情愿归不情愿，已经到了现场他也不想继续念叨，汉克对自己的工作说不上痴狂，但所有人都赞成他足够专业，这些年他带领众人侦破的数个悬案就是最好的证明。

 

难得见到富勒也到了现场，汉克感到有些不安，他远远就看到他背对着汉克跟一个人说话，因为另一个人被救护车挡住，他看不大清。

 

“有人在卡姆斯基医生家门口试图暗杀他，我们到的时候犯人已经跑了，但是局长担心那人还会再来。”

 

汉克耸耸肩，他觉得事情已经闹成这样，有脑子的家伙都不会再来行案。比起那个，他更对面前的房子感兴趣，他指指对面设计简洁，却又足够低调奢华的别墅。

 

“这是卡姆斯基的宅子？”

 

“令人惊讶，不是吗。要我说，我还以为他会坐拥一个大庄园，在自家草坪走动都要开上法拉利那种，毕竟他有那个能力和资产。”

 

伊利亚·卡姆斯基算是半个警队顾问，他在警队里并无头衔，但被寻求帮助的时候也不会推辞。他是个有威望的心理学家及医生，尤其在心理创伤与创伤后应激障碍治疗方面建树颇丰，虽然现在改行当起了商人，变得家财万贯，但他本质上在做的依然是研究。他是个很有影响力的人，更是警队重要的人脉，因此会如此兴师动众也并不是不能理解。

 

汉克与他有见过几次，他帮助汉克解读罪犯的心理，提供下一个线索，告诉他们接下来的调查方向。他是个得力的盟友，但每次找他，都意味着手头的案子格外棘手，还会有数不清的日夜要受苦，因此对汉克来讲，见到卡姆斯基可不是什么好事。更不用提这个男人浑身散发的诡异气息，让汉克的警探直觉狂响警报。就算他是这案子里的被害方，汉克见到他也高兴不起来。

 

“有没有伤亡？”

 

“没有。当时只有卡姆斯基先生一行三人走在路上，他的学生在枪手射击时推开了医生，那人受了一点皮外伤，不过一切安好，但是卡姆斯基的女儿吓坏了，现在还没回过神。”警员说着，竖起拇指朝身后的救护车指了指，“我还以为像他这种有钱人上哪儿都会带着保镖，好在那个人反应迅速，不然今晚可就不只是枪击案那么简单了。”

 

与警员了解了大致经过后，汉克朝富勒走去，他看到后者已经跟卡姆斯基结束谈话，两人绕过救护车出现在汉克的视野里，被倾盆大雨淋了一身的卡姆斯基仍然看起来从容不迫，游刃有余。

 

他上去打了一声招呼，卡姆斯基点头算是回了礼，继续跟那个受了惊吓的可怜女孩儿低语，而富勒说了声晚上好，回头去跟其他人说话去了。

 

汉克本打算再看一圈就回去，事情似乎也差不多要收尾了，他实在看不出来自己在这里能派上什么用场。但当他的视线落在救护车最里面的人身上时，他整个人都懵了。

 

“康纳？”

 

他不怎么确信地问，一时没敢上前确认。因为眼前的人顶着康纳的脸，但怎么看都跟汉克认识的康纳不一样。虽然被雨打湿的头发湿漉漉地垂落在额角，但汉克看得出他应该是用发胶把头发梳了上去，他难得没有戴眼镜，而他的衬衫半干不透地贴在身上，盖着西装外套和橘色的毛毯坐在那儿，面色郁郁，但一听到有人叫他，立刻抬头看了过来。

 

“汉克？是你吗？你怎么在这儿？”他惊讶地瞪大眼，起身移动到靠近汉克的座位上。

 

“那是我要问的问题，你在这里做什么。等等，那个说救了卡姆斯基的是你？天，你都在想些什么？你还好吗。里德在哪。”

 

汉克的视线落在他的进行了急救处理的手臂和挽上去的裤腿上，他的腿上缠了个绷带，这让汉克更是眉头锁紧。

 

“他不在这，因为今天他有急事，我们没在一起。”

 

他还能有什么事？！汉克根本不记得他有给里德出什么出警任务，一想两人没有像他心中所想那般滚在一块儿，汉克松了口气，但一想到里德放了康纳鸽子还对他说谎，又气得牙痒，心里矛盾极了。康纳虽然一副无所谓的模样，但汉克却能看出来他的失落，真是碍眼，而让他伤心的罪魁祸首甚至都不知道他的男友差点儿就没了命。汉克气冲冲地瞪着他，但康纳视线躲闪，怎么都不看汉克，不知道是因为觉得丢脸，还是因为受到惊吓，总之他没有再多做说明，而汉克也没再逼问他。因为就算汉克再气，到头来讲还是因为关心他。

 

大家都围在卡姆斯基的女儿身边忙忙碌碌，而剩下的又都对卡姆斯基本人嘘寒问暖，只有他一个人坐在角落里，像个淋了雨瑟瑟发抖的贵宾犬，让汉克又气又心疼。汉克清楚这些流程，康纳大概是回答了一些基本问题后，就再也没被人搭理过了。

 

“你们问完他问题了？问完了没什么事我就把人带走。”

 

汉克回头问了那些做记录的警员，他们看到是汉克都礼貌地打了个招呼，接着问了一句谁。在汉克指指康纳后，翻找了一下本子便说问完了，可以走了。汉克便将他招呼过来，在他下车时见他差点儿滑倒就环住了他的腰，他感到康纳瑟缩了一下，就将手移到他的肩膀上，心中有些发酸，但他并没有说什么，只是撑着伞，打算将他带到自己的车里。

 

“请等一下。”

 

卡姆斯基也跟着从车上下来，身边立刻就有一位警员为他撑伞，汉克下意识手上发力，几乎是无意识地将康纳拉近，似乎要保护他免受伤害。汉克看向卡姆斯基的眼光并不友善，毕竟那可是真枪实弹，而康纳差点儿就为了这个油腻的家伙白白搭上一条命。管他是亿万富翁还是科学巨匠，汉克只在乎他让康纳置身危险中的事实。想到这里汉克感到怒气又开始升腾起来，之前掩盖恐惧的惊讶已经不起作用了。他一想到康纳倒在血泊里的画面就觉得血液都被抽干，就算康纳真的为救他牺牲了，这个男人肯定眼睛都不会眨一下。随风不断砸在皮肤上的雨滴并不疼，但让他烦躁的不行，随之出现的，还有对里德的愤怒，汉克紧紧握着伞柄的手关节近乎发白， _他应该保护着他的，那个狗娘养的蠢货到底在哪儿_ ？ _他怎么能让康纳落到这种危险的情况下却毫不知情？他是不是在大笑着跟他的狐朋狗友们喝个酩酊大醉？_

 

“康纳，谢谢。如果不是你，我现在可能就不会站在这里。”

 

卡姆斯基疏离知性的声音响起，将汉克从理智崩溃的边缘拉了回来，他为这颇为真诚的道谢感到惊讶，但不管他怎么打量，也看不透那似笑非笑的面孔。

 

“教授，我才是那个需要感谢您的人。今晚我学到很多，能与您交谈是我的荣幸。”

 

这句话出来的是那么自然迅速，就像是被输入进脑内的程序一样，汉克知道康纳有教养，也会经常说些客套极了的话试图表达感谢，但这次不一样，他疏远，恭敬，但同时也像是在提防着什么。

 

“如果你以后还需要帮助，我的大门随时为你敞开。就像从前一样。”

 

“我会的，谢谢您。”

 

“多保重，记得不要太过勉强自己。”

 

汉克清楚这谈话背后还有他不清楚的一些事，但此刻他只想把康纳的从现场带走，这里太冷了，也太吵了，而汉克隔着衣料能感受到康纳在轻轻打着颤。他要带他回家冲个热水澡，给他泡杯热牛奶，再让相扑贴着他给他取个暖，这样他就能感到安全了，而汉克，他会守在一旁，不让里德也不让卡姆斯基来伤害他。如果他们想，那最好先过他这一关。

 

剩下的事情都可以留到之后再说。

 

* * *

 

把康纳带回家并不是件容易的事。

 

因为首先，他坚持要回自己家，但当汉克得知他家的地址后立刻否决，因为那个黑胡同周围可都是酒吧和夜总会，他到底为什么要住在那种地方。汉克觉得自己有必要在这之后再跟康纳好好谈谈，但不是现在。其次，他认为汉克是在大惊小怪，汉克不觉得“我在乎的人今天差点儿被杀了”是什么小事，但康纳不知道自己对汉克有多重要，明明经常跟汉克说自己多在意汉克，却不觉得汉克把他放在同等的位置上。看着康纳一脸不解地问他为什么这么在乎自己的安危，汉克几乎都有把他提起来使劲晃一晃的冲动。

 

或许这也是汉克的错，因为他从来不说这些，不像康纳一样那么容易与人坦诚相待，但是见鬼的，他以为康纳看得出来，但是他又立刻意识到，天天摆着臭脸和一副万事无谓的表情，或许对康纳来讲，这就等同于回避和否认。

 

从空调吹出来的热风并不舒服，有一种人造风特有的沉闷感，但总比彻骨的凉意要好。汉克抓着方向盘，不管康纳说什么都固执地驶向自己家的方向。康纳试图说服他，但他每多说一句，汉克的耐心就会少一分。当康纳说自己一点事都没有时，他终于忍无可忍，为了不想吓着他而忍着大半天的脾气蹭得一下就像被点着了。

 

“你今晚差点儿就死了，我担心你是正常不过的事！而你也该感到害怕！你到底在想些什么，那可不是什么小孩儿过家家，要是他们不只一个人可怎么办，你不能把自己不当回事。”

 

“但是我没事，我好好的，一切都好不是吗。”

 

“康纳，看看你自己，你在发抖，如果这就是你说的好好的，那倒在地上一命呜呼岂不是‘好极了’？”

 

“汉克，当时教授处于危险中，他是位重要人士，我必须做点什么，那是本能反应，任何人都会那么做。”

 

“那还真是怪了，因为我觉得任何人都会躲起来不想成为别人的枪靶子，而不是用身体挡住！见鬼的，你只是个学生，但你今天的所作所为甚至比那些警队里的毛头小子都要勇敢，不对我说错了，是愚蠢才对！”

 

康纳皱着眉头瞪了他一会儿，咬着下唇不再说话，片刻，他转过头看向窗外，车窗上不断滑过雨滴，就像是泪水在往下落一样。车内一阵难捱的沉默，在红灯前停下车，汉克朝他看了一眼，依旧喘着粗气，康纳没有看他，固执地盯着映着朦胧灯光的窗面，但他的两只手紧绞着，不安地磨蹭。他在逞强，汉克意识到，他不想让康纳伤心，但他真的需要意识到事情的严重性，想当英雄可以，但不该把自己不当回事。但看他这幅模样，汉克又心软了，他伸出手握住康纳的手，冰凉极了，像是空手抓了一把冰块儿一样，几乎让他担忧自己手心的热度会将他烫伤。康纳猛地转过头，但在汉克担忧的目光下也卸下防备，那张脸微妙地皱着，是恐惧，他双眼湿润但没有哭，只是从发梢落下的水滴恰好滑过他的面颊，就像泪水一样。

 

汉克后悔了。

 

“我只是担心你，我不想看到我……重要的朋友受伤。”他谨慎地说，声音柔和了不少。

 

“我也有错，我不该装作什么都没发生。”沉默片刻后，康纳说道，剑拔弩张的气氛很快消散，他见汉克用视线鼓励他继续说下去，便吞了吞口水，接着道，“我自己也不知道为什么会那么做，但是当我看到反光的枪口，就顾不上其他，下意识地扑了上去。当时我没觉得有什么，但是等之后一切都静下来，我又觉得害怕。我总是这样没用，但是我不想连你也对我失望。”

 

康纳的语气也软化了下来，汉克捏了捏他的手，像是要把热度传递过去。

 

他叹了口气。 不明白康纳为何会这么想，这可能是不安全感造成的又或是他之前经历过什么，汉克不喜欢看别人自怜自艾，但看着康纳这么渴望被承认，他只觉得心疼。是里德还是他的家人？使他们吝啬于认同还是他们总将他落在一旁？明明这么优秀，为何会对自己自信不起来？

 

“见鬼的。如果你那种行为都不能被称作勇敢，我都不知道这世上还能上哪里去找勇敢的人。听着，虽然我不赞成，但是你做的好极了，不管是谁在那种情况下都会感到恐惧，更不用提你们手无寸铁，就算你放下他们逃走也没人怪你，但是你没有，反而救了他一命。不要因为恐惧死亡而感到羞耻，这很正常，如果你说你一点事都没有，反而兴奋地跟磕了药一样，那我得把你送回卡姆斯基那里，让他给你看看脑子。”

 

“但是……”

 

“没有但是。”汉克不容置疑地说，又在他试图开口时打断他，“你还将两人带到了墙壁后掩护，在这种混乱的情况下还能做出正确的选择并呼叫警察，你一点都不懦弱，你救了两个人，是个英雄。”

 

康纳似乎有些不好意思，但汉克知道自己的话管用了，他紧绷的身体放松了一些，点了点头。

 

“现在告诉我，你到底是怎么把自己弄到那种地方去的，你男朋友呢？他现在在哪儿？ ”

 

“他只是突然有事，他平常也很忙。而且这也不能怪他。卡姆斯基教授在路上见到我，邀请我一同进餐，之后是我自己冒昧请求他在路上跟我再聊一会儿，这都不是他们的错。”康纳说道，而汉克发现他甚至在警惕自己。

 

他为什么要试图为里德开脱？他都不生气吗？就算这案子跟里德无关但他无故爽约就已经是个问题了。而且他说经常无故失踪？那么里德这么放他鸽子已经不止一两次了？汉克越是细想，就越是来气，几乎想要直接给里德那臭小子打电话，把他给叫过来。但是这么作只会让事情越来越乱，而且他到现在都没跟康纳说清楚自己跟里德认识，更重要的是，今天已经糟透了，他不想再看到里德的脸增加霉运。

 

“我不敢相信你还在为他说话。”

 

“我只是不想你对他有不好的印象，你们都是我重要的人。”

 

汉克一时语噎，他真的不需要对里德有什么好印象，因为他确信不管是他还是里德，都不会想要跟对方成为好朋友。而且汉克确信，就算他能为了康纳忍受跟里德同在一片天空下，但里德估计就不是了。但对着康纳认真的面孔他实在说不出这句话，那太残忍了，于是他只好生硬的转移话题，也因为他不想再给自己找气受。

 

“行了，那就不提他了。今天去我那里，我没有别的打算，就是想让你放心休息，这时候一个人待着一点好处都没有，我可以陪你看电影，或者你陪我看球赛也行。总之你没有必要在我面前逞能，如果你真把我当朋友，就更应该依靠我。而且有个家伙想见见你，我敢肯定你也想见见他。”

 

汉克朝他挤出个不怎么成功的微笑，而康纳一脸疑惑，但在跟着汉克的视线看到自己之前放在车里的小狗玩具后，恍然大悟。

 

康纳还打算说点什么，但另一辆车在他们后面狂响喇叭，康纳吓了一跳，但汉克只是不紧不慢地将手撤了回来，继续开车，他的手上还残留着康纳的温度，他还想要更多碰触，给予他更多的慰藉，但这已经足够了。 _毕竟他们只是朋友。_

 

快到家的时候汉克忽然想起一件事。

 

“我都不知道你跟卡姆斯基医生认识，而且还是他的学生。我以为你只是跟他恰好上过同一所大学，你对心理学也感兴趣？”

 

“卡姆斯基教授之前教过我一阵子，也是我还没有选择专业时的导师。不过说到这，你也没告诉我你是个警察，还是个队长。要不是听到那些警探跟你打招呼，我都不知道。”康纳眯着眼说道，似乎经汉克一提，他也有账要算，“盖文就是重案组的，如果我没有想错，你们认识。”

 

汉克感到心里咯噔一下，他不想康纳觉得他在故意说谎，但如此下去只怕康纳真的会对他产生误解。汉克脑里出现无数可能的解释，但在他能够找到最好的一个之前，康纳就已经解开了安全带，打开了车门，动作迅速地下了车，雨不知什么时候已经停了，潮湿冰凉的空气灌进了车里，让汉克猛地打了个颤。

 

“就当我们扯平了。我们能快点吗，我真的很想见见相扑。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢留言和喜欢 ! wwwww超感动！！  
> 写的很开心，但是真的好忙TT 真希望有能够把脑子里的剧情直接印出来的打印机。


	3. 恐惧

 

冲了个热水澡，换上汉克借给他的T恤和短裤，康纳便和汉克一起坐到舒适的沙发上，一起看电视。汉克检查他的伤口，确实只是皮外伤，破了皮的地方难看了些，但是总能在几天后重新好起来。

 

这个夜晚很宁静，偶尔能听到车辆在潮湿的街道上疾驰而过的声音。屋子里只开着一盏柱式台灯，还有电视屏幕映照出来的白晃晃的亮光，那上面正放着一部老西部片，黑白画面上，演员们浮夸地表演着，说着台词，偶尔还能听到相扑点评一般时不时的呜咽。一张沙发上，两个人坐的不远不近，保持着一段尴尬的距离。康纳确实跟相扑投缘，这才不过多久，相扑就已经抛弃汉克，趴在康纳脚边懒洋洋的，而康纳也时不时伸手抚摸他的脑袋，好像这么作就能抖开不安。汉克喝了一口手里的啤酒，心思从一开始就没在电视上，而康纳也差不多，虽然努力装作在看，但汉克看得出来他在想事情。

 

汉克不怪他放着电影不看，因为不管换做谁，在经历这么一个夜晚后都会感到心绪不宁。汉克所能做的只是安静地陪在他身边，像任何一个忠实的朋友那般提供精神上的支持。只不过是多了一个人而已，汉克却觉得家里温暖了许多。两个人间的距离不知道什么时候已经很近，但汉克什么都没有说，装作没有意识到，但他却觉得自己几乎感受到了康纳的体温。

 

已经快一点了，汉克看到康纳在点着头，打着瞌睡，便提议睡觉去。他费了好一阵口舌才说服康纳去睡床上，但康纳觉得自己睡沙发就可以。但汉克拿他的伤做理由又说了一通，最后他才乖乖进屋里睡了。

 

汉克再次醒来是因为听到什么落地的声音，他听到有声音从卧室里传出来，接着就听到康纳的呻吟声。警探迅速的反应力派上用场，汉克立刻从沙发上爬起来跑进了屋子，台灯还开着，而康纳则跪在地上抱着头呜咽，后者看起来正经受着巨大的痛苦，双眼紧闭，牙齿紧咬，浑身虚汗。他在做噩梦？汉克唤着他的名字要将他摇醒，但康纳却是要从他的怀抱中挣扎着，并没有逃离梦魇。汉克心急如焚，又喊了几声名字，拍拍他的脸，康纳这才迷迷糊糊睁开了眼。他喘着粗气，一脸迷茫。汉克见他终于醒来，便帮他坐回了床上，他的T恤湿透，双眼失焦地坐在那里一动不动。汉克用手掌抚摸着他的后背，在他耳边轻语，康纳慢慢地靠在他的身上，呼吸逐渐平缓。

 

“抱歉，汉克。”他的声音哑哑的，声音低得像是在自言自语“我没想到会这样。”

 

“你看起来不太舒服，要不要去医院？”

 

“没事。我还好。就是……做了噩梦。”

 

康纳无力地摆摆手，直起身没再靠着汉克，他将脸埋进双手中用力揉了揉，深深吸气，又吐了出来。

 

说出来可能好受一些，汉克本是想这么说的，但他知道梦总是跟一些私人的回忆混合在一起，而他不想让康纳觉得隐私被侵犯。但他看起来真的糟透了，而汉克想要安慰他，却又无从下手。或许未来会有那么一天，康纳会足够信得过他，并且告诉他，但现在，汉克只能祈求康纳经历的只是那些许许多多突如其来的噩梦的一种，就像那种汉克会在一些案子后经历的那样，只是个现实的残影。

 

“我明白，像昨天那种事往往都会留下令人不快的记忆，没必要觉得不好意思。我从一开始就知道你会这样，所以才反对你一个人待着。”

 

这句话可能没有准确表达汉克的意思，因为他看到，尽管康纳本来就疲惫不堪，他看起来更是低落了。然后汉克过了好一会儿才意识到他说错了话。

 

“不，不是你想的那样。我不是说你弱，需要保护。天，我要怎么解释，我就是想在你经历这些的时候陪在你身边。相信我，我第一次去案发现场后做了噩梦，哭了一晚上。我没有开玩笑，也不怕你笑话。我想要是有人看到了我那蠢样，我肯定会丢脸致死，虽然我一直这么对自己说，但是说实话，我一直希望当时有人在我身边，有人陪着我的话，我会觉得好受多了。”

 

康纳没有说话，但是他看起来没那么阴沉了。汉克帮助他重新躺回去，这才发现康纳的嘴唇干透，他起身打算给他倒杯水过来，但康纳突然抓住了他的手腕。这使他疑惑地看过去，正好对上一双充满祈求的眼睛。

 

“待在这里，好吗？”

 

他的语气是那么小心翼翼，几乎让汉克觉得有人狠狠抓了一把他的心脏。在台灯橘黄的暖光下，他的眼眸闪着光，那脆弱又痛苦的表情让汉克想到做了噩梦后求着父母陪在身边的小孩儿，似乎只要他们多陪在身边一分，自己就会安全几分。这个康纳并不是汉克认识的那个腼腆的康纳，更不是今天在现场勇敢果断的康纳，他像是被剥了壳后赤裸裸地暴露在外，除了恐惧外什么都不剩下。这使汉克的声音柔和了下来，几乎是那种对他粘人的外甥女才会用上的语气。

 

“你脱水了，需要喝水。”

 

“我没事。”

 

“跟你保证，我很快就会回来。”

 

他的保证起了作用，虽然康纳依然看起来不情愿，但好歹把手松开了，他安静地看着汉克离开，没有说话，但那目光远胜于无言。当汉克拿着杯水回来的时候，康纳看起来又睡着了，但他眉头紧锁着，似乎又陷进噩梦之中。汉克将水放到旁边的矮桌上，想要为他盖好被褥，但康纳再次呻吟着睁开眼，而汉克也就僵在了那里。他看到康纳眼中一闪而过的恐惧，但在看清是汉克之后，他只是唤了一声他的名字，又整个人放松了下来。

 

汉克坐到他的身边，将他落到眼前的头发梳向一旁，柔软的发丝缠在手指尖，汉克觉得那感觉真好。有那么一瞬间，汉克意识到这太过亲昵，但康纳并没有说什么，反而在他的动作下勾起了嘴角。

 

“谢谢你，汉克。”

 

他呢喃道，要不是汉克一直在看着他，可能都要错过他说了什么。有那么一阵短暂的沉默，汉克喂他水喝，然后康纳开始平复呼吸，吸气，呼气，很快又是平常的康纳。他最终目光重新飘回汉克身上，两个人安静地对视片刻，耳边除了呼吸声什么都听不到。他感到说不清的奇怪。像是有什么脆弱美丽如花朵一般的东西绽放了。

 

“我看着你睡。”

 

“我没事，汉克，去睡吧，你看起来糟透了。”

 

康纳虚弱地笑笑，尽管喝了水，他的嘴唇仍然有些干裂。

 

“我看起来再糟糕也比不过你。我就问你一个问题，你得诚实回答，你真希望我离开？如果你说是，我就走。”

 

康纳吃吃笑了两声，抱怨汉克把他当三岁小孩而对待，但汉克很严肃，很坚决也很关心，面对这种目光，康纳无法回避问题。他需要依靠，而汉克就像旱后甘雨一般来的及时。这不是人们能轻易得到的东西，往往最需要的时候就不在身边，但汉克却在这里，等着他的回答。

 

汉克并没有逞强，他确实很累，就像任何只睡了三个小时的人一样缺乏睡眠，但他可以忍受，毕竟作为重案组队长他对这些也不是不习惯，而且更重要的是，他不想把康纳一个人留在黑暗里独自承受被噩梦馋食的恐惧。

 

他想要抱着他让他入睡，想要在他耳边低语一切都会好。但是，不，“朋友”不会这么做，而那道线清晰地划在他跟康纳之间。

 

“要是我睡着了，我可能会梦游，还会把你当做僵尸拳打脚踢。”

 

“你试试。”

 

汉克说着，从头到脚打量康纳一眼，再看看自己，笑得得意，想来那些体能训练和捉拿本领这时候都派得上用场。

 

笑容褪开后，康纳问，“你对别人都这么好吗？”

 

“为什么这么问？”

 

康纳犹豫了片刻，似乎对自己之后的话很不确信。

 

“因为，我跟你在一起的时候觉得自己很特别。”康纳说完，又立刻添了一句，“也可能是我胡思乱想。”

 

_你确实很特别。_

 

汉克想告诉他，但是他没有。他没法随意地说出这句话，因为这太过痛苦，也太过轻浮。他害怕，怕自己一说出来再也没有勇气只当朋友，怕自己再也无法忽视自己想要亲近康纳的冲动，一个他知道永远轮不到他的奢望，而这就是个没有底的死循环，将他折磨。每次他们聊天，每次康纳对他笑，汉克就会觉得，心里的一部分在融化，但同时也在死去，每一个瞬间都是那么珍贵，但他又不得不被现实猛地打醒。他想要更多，但他知道这会引向何处。所以他只是保持沉默，装作被逗乐，故作冷静地转移话题。

 

“你看起来随时都能睡过去，再睡会儿吧，我陪着你。”

 

康纳大概从一开始就没有期待得到什么回答，可能就是脑子昏沉时脱口而出的一问，汉克看向墙面上的挂表，快到五点了，而透过窗帘，他看到夜晚将尽。

 

“要是你不介意跟一个大男人挤床的话，我不介意一起睡……有时候我去做客，就经常跟哥哥们一起挤一张床。”

 

汉克不知道那是不是个好主意，但宁静和空寂确实让他困倦。幸运的是，他的床足够两人挺直身体挤在一块儿，于是他躺倒康纳身边，而康纳挪到墙边后背对他躺好，他说了一句晚安，呼吸很快变得规律平稳。汉克不知道他到底是什么时候入睡的，他的脑子一直昏沉，康纳正睡在他身边的事实太过难以忽视，他的身体随着呼吸起伏着，无可避免地贴在一起的身体之间传来另一个人的热度。康纳睡得很沉，他到底是怎么做到如此相信汉克的？但最终他还是睡着了，他忘记时间的流动，重新睁眼时已经是早上十点。康纳不在身边，放在床头柜上的衣服也没了，汉克来到厨房，发现相扑早就吃完了他的早餐趴在那里打瞌睡，而桌上是吐司，鸡蛋和烤肠，可能是盖着锅盖儿的缘故，还有些热乎。

 

_谢谢你昨晚收留我，希望你不介意我乱用钥匙和厨房。_

_P.S. 冰箱里除了啤酒什么都没有，这样不好。_

 

汉克坐在那里吃着他的早餐，将康纳留在桌上的字条读了好几遍，隔着拉开了的百叶窗，他看到绿油油的草坪和逐渐开始充满生机的街道。

 

吐司有点焦，但总之，很好吃。

 

* * *

 

汉克本来是打算跟里德来个撕破脸，但是很快他就想起康纳嘱咐他说看在他的面子上，别找他的茬。所以汉克就不怎么情愿地无视了这个混小子。不过可能，他大概有几次接案的时候“不小心”把他给忘了。他可清楚里德这小子多喜欢升职和炫耀，他就偏偏不给。可能是因为从之前两人就互看不顺眼，虽然里德这两天算是穿尽了一切可能的小鞋，他还是没意识到自己为什么会受到这种对待，他还是觉得汉克是害怕他超过自己，所以故意滥用职权来压制他。汉克只是随他去，这样更好，康纳就更不会知道。

 

汉克知道在一段感情里（友情，爱情，亲情，任何什么），总有那么一个决定性的瞬间，人们会敞开心扉变得更加亲近，不过结果也可能截然相反，因为人们可能会因为尴尬而变得更疏远，然后变回只会嘘寒问暖的熟人关系。

 

汉克不知道他跟康纳现在是在哪个剧本里，因为自从那一晚后，事情并没有发生多少变化。他们仍旧在周末聚餐卡拉的餐厅（自从那事情后已经过了两周）而汉克也问过康纳受的伤有没有好，但这就是全部了。他们顶多会聊聊相扑，但他们再也没提过那件事故，或者康纳在他家住了一宿的事，更不用后来的噩梦。他们有意无意地回避这个话题，就像是怕暴露在阳光下他就会消失不见。他们并没有做什么见不得人的事，但那就像是烈阳下的雪花，如果你想永远珍藏他，那就最好不要拿到阳光下去看。

 

如果不是卡拉的提醒，汉克估计完全不会意识到确实有东西在变。这也不能怪他，因为他就像任何常见的青年男性一样，在这种小细节方面迟钝无感。

 

康纳离开后，卡拉坐到了他的位置上，汉克此时还沉浸在一种无法言喻的沉闷中，想着他今天为什么要这么早离开？还觉得两人间的鸿沟在变得越来越宽。但碍着面子，他又无法开口去问，他总觉得自己应该保持洒脱的形象，这样才不会看起来太过斤斤计较。哈，面子，真是男子汉的天敌。

 

“我从来没见过他在其他人身边这么放松。”

 

今天难得没什么人，是个懒散温暖的周日清晨，汉克转过头给了她一个疑惑的目光，而卡拉没有打发他，反而认真地解释起来。

 

“我觉得他跟你在一起的时候觉得舒服，甚至觉得安全。”

 

“他跟你在一起也挺放松，”汉克不做多想就说道，“跟爱丽丝，跟卢瑟也是。”

 

“不，这不一样。”卡拉有些无奈地笑笑，几乎白了他一眼，但那只是友好的一瞥，汉克知道卡拉不会瞪人（是这样？他记得爱丽丝偷偷跟他说有时候卡拉就像母老虎一样），“他跟你在一起的时候就像是真实的自我，他笑得更多也聊得更多。然后我敢肯定地说他很期待跟你见面，你真该看看他坐在那里等着你的模样，跟爱丽丝等卢瑟给她带蛋糕回来时如出一撤。但是他跟别人在一起的时候，总是像在隐忍着什么，藏着什么，甚至跟我们也是。”

 

汉克被搞糊涂了。按照他目前为止的观察，他一直觉得康纳跟卡拉他们才是真正亲密的，因为他们就像真正的家人一样，但现在卡拉说康纳跟他一起的时候更放得开？汉克觉得他有点赶不上她的逻辑。

 

“我还是没看出来有什么不同。我们是朋友，他在我身边觉得放松，我倒没觉得有什么特别的。”

 

卡拉并没有生气，但她看起来确实被逗乐了，还是特别无语的那种。

 

“男人一遇到细节上的事，就总是这么迟钝。我觉得康纳自己也没意识到，毕竟，我们都知道他在处理感情这方面上有多生疏。”

 

起码这件事，汉克再赞成不过。有时候他甚至觉得，康纳是不是从来没有跟别人交过朋友，没有进行过社交活动。但他也不讨厌康纳的这一点就是了。卡拉叹了口气，抿了抿嘴，忧虑染上她的面庞，但在看到窗户对面朝她伸出脏兮兮的双手大力挥舞的爱丽丝，她的面部又柔和了下来。

 

“汉克，我们确实是他的朋友，但是总有什么挡在我们之间。就像堵墙，他自己建起来，围在身边不让别人过于亲近。我确实很关心他，但除了他年轻，善良，好学，还有偶尔会固执又乱来之外，我什么都不清楚。他确实很喜欢你的陪伴。但跟别人的时候，他总是保持距离，这让我担心。我试着鼓励他去交更多朋友，以为他只是害羞，是年轻人的自卑心作怪，但是很多次之后，我发现我错的离谱。”

 

汉克只是安静地听着，并惊讶地发现，卡拉说的一点没错。

 

“他太过感恩戴德，我恐怕这同样适用于他的恐惧。他可能是觉得保持距离会让自己免受伤害，或许他经历过什么，但我实在想不明白到底什么样的人才会伤害他。”

 

汉克感到肚子里有块儿石头在下坠，直直坠到他的胃里。

他知道谁会伤害康纳。

 

* * *

 

之后的周末，康纳没有来。周六周日都没有，连卡拉也不知道为什么。汉克开始不安，接着他发现，他们认识这么久，他居然连康纳的电话号码都没有。直到这一天，汉克才意识到他有多么享受康纳的陪伴。这听起来是个危险的信号。因为汉克不是傻子，他知道太过喜欢一个已经有伴的人意味着什么。

 

难得周日一点儿差事都没有，汉克却并不是特别想回家，所以决定去局里查个岗。

 

当他来到重案组的那块区域，很明显汉克并不是唯一一个心情糟糕的人，里德正面红耳赤地跟富勒争论着什么，而富勒一脸不耐烦。

 

“这儿又是出了什么事。”汉克询问。

 

原来是之前卡姆斯基的那个枪击案。一个警员告诉汉克，局长决定把这件事交给汉克来负责，而汉克下意识地喊了一声，“为什么是我？”

 

根据警员所说，这起初是另一个小组负责的，但是等他们将找到的证据合并在一起时，发现事情没那么简单。从监控摄像得到的几帧画面，再排除一切不可能作案的人选，他们发现这出现在卡姆斯基家三个街区之外的行踪诡秘的车辆，车牌号居然属于一个帮派干部。

 

“那又怎么样。”

 

“但是这个人现在还蹲在监狱里，估计还要再待个十几年。而且这个黑帮早在五年前就被打散了。还记得那个出了名的人口和枪火走私案吗，隔壁分局负责的，就是那件事。”

 

汉克一时没想出来，那个警员在电脑屏幕上放出了报纸头条，他立刻想起来了。当时他刚进警局没多久，是个对未来充满憧憬和梦想的小警员，听到这个消息，还想自己有一天也要干这么个大事，端了一个帮派——现在回想，汉克觉得还是自己太年轻，现在他只想离黑帮的案子远远的，他还没忘上次负责这事的领头是怎么无故失踪的。

 

话是这么说，但汉克知道自己最后还是会做，因为他从一开始就不是为了领个警章装装酷才入这个行的。而且他不喜欢他们说的人口贩卖，因为这往往意味着无数女性和儿童在遭殃。

 

“你是说，这伙人又有行动？”

 

“大概是，而且应该是在伺机报复。我听说是卡姆斯基提供关键情报，才能够将他们一网打尽。”

 

汉克是知道这件事的。虽然五年前不知道，因为怎么说卡姆斯基都是被警局保护的证人，这件事并没有多张扬。但后来汉克跟他打了这么多次交道，他没可能不去做他的背景调查。这人身世复杂，亦正亦邪，是个很让人搞不清楚意图的怪人。他甚至跟这个帮派交情颇深，结果不知道是什么事他才会果断反水，但总之结果对他们好，也就没人在意了。

 

这个案子现在怎么听都从找凶手变成了保护卡姆斯基的任务，而汉克实在不想接这个差事，因为只单简单一想，就能知道这之间该有多少人得受罪。而且说实话，他不觉得卡姆斯基是什么好东西。

 

富勒似乎才看到汉克，他一发现他就朝他这里走来，不拖泥带水立刻把警员告诉他的事告诉他。

 

“这件事你负责，别让事情闹得太大。”

 

“杰弗瑞，你对我真是太好了，我都要消受不起了。”

 

“你应该让我负责，他不知道他在做什么。”

 

汉克轻嗤，看向一旁气冲冲的里德，而后者也不甘示弱地瞪了他一眼。

 

“他是你的头，你就跟着他干。”

 

“但是我有经验，我参与过这个案子，你不给我才是犯糊涂。”

 

“你的简历上可没这么写，而且五年前你才几岁，哪里还轮得上你掺和这种大案子。”汉克唯恐天下不乱，添上一句，嘲讽之意很是明显。

 

“但是我确实有，”里德咬牙切齿，像是被气急了，脖子上青筋突突直跳，“我不仅有，而且还救了人，要不是受了伤，还遇上个操蛋的垃圾上司，我早就在你之上。”

 

汉克怀疑这句话的真实性，但这实在不管他什么事，见两人快吵起来了，富勒将两人推开，从之间走了过去，拿过门口衣架上的大衣穿上。

 

“卡姆斯基出国了，两天后他就回来，你知道我什么意思，看着办。”他指着汉克说道，一点都没有开玩笑的兴致，然后他看都没看里德一眼，就拿着包离开了。

 

里德还是不折不挠，但富勒已经不在再争下去也无济于事。

 

汉克知道他对建功立业很是执着，但很少看到里德这么不分场合直接跟富勒对着干。里德很快就离开，走的时候狠狠撞开汉克的肩膀。

 

“他可能是吃错了药。”詹妮弗在一旁轻飘飘地说道，也拿起衣服穿上，“也可能是每个月的那几天，就像女人一样。我要去隔壁分局找找资料，一起？”

 

* * *

 

等他跟詹妮弗一起翻遍档案室里的资料，再问完那些当年负责过案件（然后还活下来）的人之后，一看时间都快到饭点了。詹妮弗问他一起吃饭，在汉克拒绝时一脸地瞧不起。

 

“就算不选我，也不用连饭都不一起吃，我们好歹是同事？”

 

汉克挺喜欢詹妮弗的性格，她豪气爽快，有一头干练的棕色短发，时刻都精神抖擞，充满活力，而且从不遮掩自己的喜好，爱憎分明。但是汉克对女强人类型的女人暂时免疫，因为他跟他前女友分手分的不是很愉快。

 

詹妮弗都这么说了，汉克想想确实没什么，就一起简单吃了个饭回了家。

 

车开到街角的时候，天刚要暗下来，车窗视野内一片空荡荡，不知道是不是因为突然降温的缘故，街上都没什么人。刚刚入秋，天气开始萧瑟，但夜晚降临仍旧不紧不慢，街边那些树的树叶开始沾染些许红黄，而深蓝的天空看起来深邃又像是随时都能压下来。汉克下了车，才发现家门口正坐着一个人。

 

“你在这儿做什么？”他不免诧异道。

 

康纳穿着一件灰色连帽衫和宽松运动裤，连衫帽下还戴着个棒球帽，遮住了半张脸，他身边放着他的挎肩包，正抱着腿坐在门口的台阶上。他的鼻尖被凉风吹得有些红，看到汉克来了，就不紧不慢地起身把包重新挎在身上，动作有些僵硬，像是在很久没有活动一样，他含糊不清说了点什么，汉克没听清。但他也没有让康纳一直呆在门外的打算，就上前开门带他进去，相扑立刻探出头，一看到是康纳就立刻从客厅跑了过来，康纳蹲下来，抱着他抚摸他的头。

 

等康纳和汉克把东西都扔到沙发上，他得知康纳没吃什么，就去翻找冰箱，但除了早上吃麦片会用的牛奶外，实在没什么可吃的，而这个点估计大多饭馆也都关了门。他只好给康纳热了杯牛奶，再给他弄了几片儿烤土司和煎鸡蛋。

 

康纳安静地吃完这些后，就在那里坐着，继续低着头逗相扑玩。汉克问他这些天都忙些什么，怎么不见他去卡拉餐厅，康纳说自己只是在忙着期末，便继续手里的动作。

 

厨房的灯光比较亮堂，汉克发现他用帽子遮住的脸有些古怪。

 

“抬头。”

 

康纳没有看他，只是僵在那里，但是汉克没有给他找借口的机会，直接探过身，隔着餐桌将他的帽子给摘了下来。

 

“是谁？”

 

汉克忍不住咆哮，他看到康纳眼角的淤青的那个瞬间，差点儿没摔了手里的杯子。

 

“没有谁。今天从实验室回来的时候，在台阶上摔倒磕到了。”

 

康纳在犹豫片刻后，过分确信地说道，太过刻意。

 

 _他在说谎。_ 汉克眯起眼，康纳也终于抬起头看向他，但是他双眼铮亮，汉克根本看不出猫腻。但说这是他警察的直觉也好，还是他单纯地不好说服也好，他不相信无缘无故就能在眼上砸出那么明显的淤痕。

 

但是康纳似乎一点都不想谈，就像之前的噩梦一样，他这种拒绝的态度让汉克感到受伤，更甚，让他觉得愤怒。难道他就那么不可信任吗？难道他就真的不愿意跟他敞开心扉吗？

 

“汉克，我们不要再说这个了，我来是想跟你聊点别的。”

 

他听起来疲惫极了，声音带着些鼻音，可能是有些着凉，手里握着只剩一点牛奶的玻璃杯像是在努力汲取热气，他安静地等着汉克败下阵来，时间就这么一秒一秒流逝，然后汉克让步了。

 

天已经完全暗了下来，只能看到错落的路灯灯光零星点缀着住宅区街角。相扑可能是感到无趣，慢腾腾地离开了厨房，等屋里完全只剩下两人，汉克已经控制住了自己的脾气。

 

“那些噩梦，他们是怎么样的。”

 

康纳最终开了口。汉克用了几秒的时间才意识到他在说之前自己提过的那些梦。这是他们第一次提起那一晚相关的事，汉克不免感到惊讶。康纳没有看他，像是那瓶牛奶里有什么奇迹一样使劲盯着里面看，但很明显这次他在焦躁地等待着汉克的回答，捉着杯子绞在一起的手太过使力，都有些关节发白。汉克有去握住他手的冲动，但他忍住了。

 

这个问题或许没头没脑，但汉克知道，这对康纳很重要。他深吸了口气，整理了一下思绪，回顾噩梦并不是什么开心的事，他都努力把他们忘掉，丢弃在记忆的彼端能多远就多远。

 

“我第一次接的谋杀案，死者是一家三口，其中一个还是十几岁的小女孩儿，我们本来可以救她，但是太晚了，到的时候她的父母已经死了，而她也被强奸致死，那一晚我做了噩梦，我梦到她和她的父母从墓地里爬出来，责怪我，说这都是我的错。然后当我跪在他们身前忏悔的时候，那个罪犯出现在我们面前，朝我脑袋射了一枪。”

 

汉克说，停顿了一下，感到浑身都不舒服，他无法抑制地感到一阵不安，便咳了咳，像是要把什么浊气吐出去。那并不是个好的回忆，而汉克一直在努力不去回想它，因为那些深夜里所经历的无力感与绝望感也会接踵而来，会让他愧疚不安。他也从未想过自己有一天会在这么亮堂的场所里跟一个人谈起这些事，而有一瞬间他问自己为什么要对一个才认识不到一年的人说这些最私密的事，而对方甚至没有跟他分享过任何秘密，但汉克知道，这都是为了帮到他。康纳在看着他，脸上是担忧与好奇，他正全神贯注地倾听，于是汉克深呼吸，继续。

 

“但是我最讨厌的，是那种重要的人死在我怀里的梦。可能是工作的缘故，当警察意味着你会被憎恨。不管你的立场多么正义，都会被一些人厌恶，而且是一些非常危险的人。而这些人在复仇时无所畏惧，他们捍卫自己的‘正义’并且草芥人命。有那么一次，一个叫亨利的家伙，我还跟他一起抽过烟喝过酒，狡猾的家伙甚至还欠着我一百块，但总的来讲他人不错，我还记得他告诉我打算跟他老婆一起旅游来着。然后有一天他老婆和女儿死在一个废弃仓库里，而他不久后也自杀了。”

 

汉克苦笑道，感到一阵惆怅。

 

“等收回他的尸体后，我开始做噩梦。我经常梦到被追赶，运气好的时候能逃脱，但更糟糕的还在后头。他们找到了对我重要的人，并且在我面前折磨他们，让人生不如死。这种是我最糟糕的噩梦。“

 

然后他会毫无自尊地哭着求他们放过那些人，但从来就没有管用过。因为那是他恐惧，是深藏在他的大脑深处，狡猾又阴险，它知道汉克的弱点，它知道怎样才能伤害到他，并以此为乐。甚至事过多年的今天，他仍然惧怕在夜晚里与它相遇。因为尽管已经逐渐麻木，但这仍旧能往他的心口插上一把刀，甚至嘲笑他的无能。

 

汉克对那些夜晚记忆犹新。黑暗吞噬他，而他太过无力，甚至不敢去开灯。他会坐在那里，什么都不做，盲目等待着睡意重新袭来，放空思绪，他想要藏进黑暗里，但而那些无形的绝望和空虚感却仍然压得他喘不过气。黑夜里只有他的喘息声，粗重地就像老旧的鼓风机。

 

“你现在也会做那些梦吗？“

 

“是，虽然不常做，但我还是会。”

 

“那你怎么战胜他们？”

 

“我没法战胜他们。我猜我得把所有恐惧都打包扔进垃圾车里，才能再不受他们折磨。但是我只是个人类，我不能像神话里那些不死的神祇一样无所不惧，我有在乎的人，他们就是我的软肋，但是我不想为了逃离噩梦就将他们送走。”

 

尽管汉克知道这都是为了帮助康纳让他敞开心扉，但仍有一小部分的他开始怀疑自己的决定，甚至厌恶起康纳认为他不应该提起这些让他再次经历痛苦。汉克感到赤裸且脆弱。

 

康纳不说话了，这多少让汉克感到气馁。掏心掏肺辛苦说了这么多，难道就只是如此？

 

“我以前……也会做噩梦。”

 

在漫长的沉默后，康纳开口，但是他没看汉克。

 

“我做梦，梦到被捉住，被折磨，我身边还有很多跟我一样的人在哭喊尖叫。我试着做正确的事，去救所有人，而我大多时候都会成功，带大家离开。”

 

“但是？”

汉克不是在情感细节上的专家，但他清楚如果只是这种英雄梦，不可能会使他苦恼，甚至恼到让他突然就亲自找上门来。

 

“但是之后大家都离开了，他们的家人将他们带走，一个一个都不见，然后背景就会变成黑色，而最后就只有我一个人留在那儿。有时候会有人夸我，但最终还是只有我一个。”

 

“我感到无足轻重。”

 

汉克突然就明白他在怕些什么。

他在害怕没有人注意到他。

一切细节都落在正确的地方，他忽然就明白为何那天康纳会做噩梦。

因为在那个现场，他又一次经历了他的“噩梦”。

他做了正确的事，但是没有人在意到他。他害怕，但是他必须坚强，因为根本就没有人在乎。

但是为什么会如此惧怕被人遗忘？虽然孤苦伶仃确实让人不安，但康纳有家人，有朋友。只是短暂的独处而已，对他来讲为什么会成为他最大的恐惧？

 

而康纳再次开口打断了汉克的思绪。

 

“本应该是这样的，如果跟从前一样的话，梦会在这里结束。”康纳突然停了下来，一改平铺直叙的语气，忽然充满不确信，他看着自己的手，等他重新看向汉克，眼中闪烁着坚定。

 

“这几天噩梦又回来了，但是在梦里我开始看到你。我不明白。汉克，你在那里，大家都离开了，但是你出现了。”

 

“我在那里做什么。”

 

相扑突然在客厅里嚎了一声，但两人都没有搭理。康纳终于勾起了嘴角，那比起笑容更像是释然，像是沙漠中的人终于看到绿洲。

 

“你带我回家了。”


	4. 苦痛

当汉克到达卡姆斯基家门口时，正是太阳高挂的晌午时分，下车来到涂了黑漆的铁栅栏门外，按响门铃，得到要他稍作等待的回复后就在那等着了。

 

上门拜访卡姆斯基并不是什么愉快的差事，但汉克不得不去。

 

他别扭地四处环顾，双手揣进后裤袋里，上次来的时候乌漆嘛黑又下着雨（而且他发现康纳后注意力更是全部集中在他的身上），但现在再看，一切都似焕然一新。门后的别墅乍看还颇有艺术品的意味，黑白为主的简约主义设计，巨大的落地窗与玻璃门，磊落亮堂地似乎什么都藏不住。但汉克怀疑这屋子里藏着无数秘密，因为 _，骗谁呢，这可是卡姆斯基的老巢_ 。不过尽管这人古怪奇特，品味倒是令人咋舌称奇，汉克不是什么大艺术家，但可以肯定的说，这庭院是真的好，保养良好的草坪总是让人心驰神往。

 

郊区没什么住户，不像普通住宅区那般房屋拥挤，也没什么人影，左右望去都是排排绿树，透过门栅栏也可以看到庭院外围栽满了榆树和梣树，偶尔还能听到鸟鸣。汉克透过树木躯干看到不远处的小湖，水面反射着阳光，熠熠生辉，与微风下摇摆的树叶，一同形成一道恬然的风景线。

 

 “很美丽不是吗？”

 

汉克才发现身边不知何时站了位美丽的女性，她扎着低马尾，身着蓝色连衣裙，看到汉克惊诧的模样，眉眼弯弯，笑了笑。

 

“我是克洛伊，想必您就是安德森警官。父亲出诊了，但他说很快会回来。请进来等会儿吧。”

 

汉克跟着她穿过小径到达屋子内部，看着周围价值连城的古董名画，感到说不出的不自在。

 

克洛伊非常友好，但很快他们就无话可谈。他们除了天气和宠物实在没什么共同话题，汉克对这种对话也不是很擅长，于是他们保持沉默。

 

不过在片刻后，克洛伊放下茶杯谨慎地开了口。

 

“康纳最近还好吗？”

 

惊讶过后，汉克意识到这没什么奇怪，因为康纳是卡姆斯基的学生，这两个人认识很正常。汉克听出她的真诚，不免对她产生几分好感。

 

“还算不错。你怎么样？那天你看起来可不大好。”

 

克洛伊似乎没有想到汉克会问到她身上，笑容一时变成了诧异，很快又变回腼腆的微笑。

 

“我…好多了。谢谢您的关心。”克洛伊低下头，双手轻合，细细摩挲，“就是想起一些不好的事，后来也做了些噩梦，但现在还好。”

 

这还真是巧，因为康纳那一晚也做了噩梦，这使他对克洛伊也产生了几分同情。

 

“这么看来康纳也不是一个人在受苦。”

 

“您是说他又开始做噩梦了？”克洛伊小心翼翼地询问。

 

“似乎是这样，不过他这两天好不少，可能再过几天就一点事都没有。”

 

想起周日的那段对话，汉克不免感到心里暖暖的。那一天康纳告诉汉克，汉克的出现使噩梦变得不再那么可怕，他感谢了汉克的陪伴，跟他聊了会天，放下给相扑带过来的礼物（骨头形状的玩具）后就说有事离开了。汉克一想到康纳在噩梦中想到的是自己而不是里德就很是欣慰，或许这意味着康纳真的将他看重，又或者是说里德和康纳没有看起来那么亲密。总而言之，能听到他不再受噩梦困扰，汉克很是满意。

 

“但愿吧。”克洛伊心不在焉地答道，转头看向窗外，之后再也没有跟他说过话。

 

卡姆斯基终于在一个小时后回到别墅，一来就把大衣与手提包扔给克洛伊，并告诉她留他们独处。克罗伊对卡姆斯基的态度有些疏远，但汉克怪不了她。克洛伊离开的时候仍在思索着什么，但汉克并没有时间去细想，因为卡姆斯基已经直切正题，开口询问汉克他到底想要知道些什么。

 

“我得先知道要从什么人手里保护你。”

 

“这问题很好回答。我的家人，我的仇人，我的同僚，不过这些大概都在资料里记着，我实在看不出有什么必要再重复一遍。”

 

要是对面的是个普通人，这般傲慢又高高在上，汉克的拳头早贴他下巴上去了。但一想此人身份，汉克也只能在脑子里过过瘾，用鼻子出气，想完又得沉住气继续。

 

“那一天发生的事情， ** _请_** 你再说一遍。我没有第一手情报，所以别拿已经说过当借口。”

 

正坐在舒适的沙发上的卡姆斯基，无辜地举起双手。

 

“你是警察你说了算。”

 

“从你那天早上干嘛了开始说。”

 

整个过程枯燥乏味，要不是为了在这人面前装严肃，汉克早就哈欠连连，除了明白有钱人的生活多娇贵繁杂之外，他什么都没听出来。卡姆斯基用他那低沉的声线，毫无抑扬顿挫地跟他讲着故事，看起来也是兴致缺缺，也是觉得这没有什么必要。

 

但当他开始讲起康纳出现的部分时，却突然来了兴致，投向汉克的目光像是尖针一样落在他身上。他说的无非就是报告里写的：枪手躲在暗处他没有看见，但是康纳发现了并且将他推开。汉克没有明说，却可以明显感到卡姆斯基在观察他的反应。但汉克是个老练的警员，尽管对康纳出现的细节更为关心，却也冷着脸什么情绪都没透露出来。

 

“我还以为你跟康纳之间是更亲密的关系。”

 

“那关你什么事？”

 

汉克冷冷回复，为突然的提问全身都竖起防备，而卡姆斯基若有所思地点点头，像是只单这个反应就够他揣摩好一阵。

 

“我只是很高兴看到他有人依靠。之前看到你带他走的时候，我很惊讶。”

 

“我们是朋友。”

 

“我有眼睛，能自己观察，而且能看到更多。”卡姆斯基笑得别有深意，“我非常好奇，想要知道你会对他产生什么样的影响。对一个心理学家来说，没有比观察一个人的变化更有趣的事情了。”

 

汉克懒得回话，而卡姆斯基似乎也不打算继续这个话题。他们又聊了会案子，最终，一通私人来电为他们的对话画上句号。汉克并没有挖到什么有用的情报，但他本来就没有多做期待，反正也是为了好交差才例行拜访，能离开此地让他松了口气。

 

克洛伊将他送到门口，还是那副客气疏远的模样，但在汉克即将离开时又将他喊住。

 

“能占用您一些时间吗，安德森先生。”

 

与之前相比，克洛伊勇敢了不少，只怕汉克跟卡姆斯基浪费时间的时候，她一直在计划着。

 

“我觉得康纳可能不太好。”

 

汉克狐疑地看过去，转过身面向克洛伊。

_“_ 为什么这么说？ _“_

克罗伊深吸一口气，用目光迅速审视着汉克似乎在评估他是否真的值得信任，汉克这才意识到她确实是卡姆斯基的女儿，因为尽管他们长得一点都不像，但这穿透人心的目光却是一般无二。最终她重拾拘谨的笑容，深吸一口气，开口道。

 

“因为康纳一般不会来见我们，更不会主动联络，但当他这么做的时候，是因为事情真的很糟糕。安德森先生，我看得出来您在乎他，而他也很信任您，我也很少看到他相信别人。这或许是个唐突的请求，但如果您真的想为他好，能不能请您在他受苦时多陪着他，看看能不能帮他解开心结？”

 

她祈求着，漂亮的蓝色眼瞳里映着水光，楚楚可怜。但汉克比起眼前惹人怜爱的女性，更在意她说的话。

 

“我不明白，康纳说你们那天晚上只是偶然遇到，他不是卡姆斯基的学生吗。”

 

“事关隐私我不好多说，但是他在接受一些……专业性的帮助。”

 

要汉克说，这已经说得够明白了。 _卡姆斯基擅长的是什么？他是靠什么混饭吃的？_ 很明显，那一天康纳跟卡姆斯基在一起也并不是偶然，更不是在讨论什么学术问题。他是在接受心理治疗。但汉克很快想到，如果这严重到甚至需要卡姆斯基级别的人来负责，那它肯定不是一般的问题 _。_

 

 “他的噩梦也跟这有关？跟你说的心结有关？”

 

“恐怕是这样。”克洛伊停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要继续说下去，“我并不知道他又开始做那些噩梦，只知道他重新开始寻求父亲的帮助，他上次来找我们已经是好几年前。他们从来不跟我分享细节。但如果您说的是真的，他的状况比我想的还要糟糕的多。”

 

“但是他之前还告诉我事情有所好转，他已经没问题了。“

 

汉克还记得康纳告诉他，因为汉克的出现那些噩梦已经不再那么难熬，而他还为这件事暗自窃喜。汉克感到肚子里有块儿巨大冰块在缓慢地融化。

 

克洛伊苦笑，“我相信他不是故意骗您，但他昨晚就来见过父亲，据我所知他本来想在周日就过来，但是父亲当时不在。我无法加入他们的对话，也不知道聊了些什么，但是就像我说的，如果他真的有所好转，就不会来找我们。康纳不是很喜欢……父亲，但除了父亲也没人能帮上忙，康纳很聪明，他知道有些人太过危险。我敢确信，如果有别人可以依靠他肯定不会来这里。“

 

这个认知就就像一把锋利的匕首一样狠狠地插进了汉克的胸口，让他鲜血直流。他感到周围的景象在远去，脚下发空，只留他自己与占据着他所有思绪的问题， _为什么康纳要对他说谎？为何要特地来到他家，只为了说点好听的来骗他？_ 这并不是什么难题，结合克洛伊所说的，和那些数不清却被汉克忽视了的细节，以及他所了解到的康纳的性格来看，答案明显不过。

 

他没有说谎，他只是隐藏真心话。

 

 _或许那并不是道谢，而是求救。_ 他在不安至极时找到汉克，想要汉克像在梦里那样救他（如果那梦并不是谎话的一部分的话）。他在找寻卡姆斯基之前试图依靠汉克，但并不直说，康纳不是不信任他，而是对他充满希冀，以为他会看出他的不安，再次拯救他。当时汉克做了什么？他只是耸耸肩不以为然，还说“那不是挺好的吗“，就目送他离开。

 

他猛地被真相扇了个巴掌，清醒过来时，克洛伊正在忧心忡忡地看着他，而周遭的风景仍旧美好怡然，汉克却开始感到阳光太过刺眼难熬，感到挫败。

 

“康纳为什么不跟我说实话？“他低声喃喃。

 

“因为那是康纳，他可能只是不想您担心。“

 

这还真是糟透了。

 

“但是你为什么要告诉我这些？”

 

克洛伊目光坚定，回答地很迅速，就好像这都不需要她细想似的。

 

“因为他是我的救命恩人，我在乎他，我希望他能受到更好的对待。”

 

* * *

 

汉克坐立不安。

 

 _妈的_ ， _他怎么就没能发现？_

 

有一部分的他仍旧试图为自己辩解。汉克不了解康纳，两个人见面的次数寥寥可数，就算有过一些暧昧不清的瞬间，但他们仍旧是陌生人（但汉克并不会带一个陌生人回家并在他做噩梦时陪着他），因此就算康纳再迫切，但汉克又没有读心术，怎么看得出来他到底想要些什么？但是，不，汉克在心里甩了自己一巴掌，他应该清楚地看到所有细节。康纳装作一切安好，就连在与死亡擦肩而过后，也很快完好如初。如果不想让周围的人为他担心，又不想他们因为这件事大惊小怪，他还能怎么做？ _当然是装作一切都好，就像装作那些淤青真的只是摔倒留下的疤一样，那背后肯定也有些故事_ 。汉克咬牙，狠狠地砸下方向盘，突然的声响使路过的行人纷纷侧目，甚至有的朝他比了个中指，但汉克什么都看不到。

 

当了警察这么多年，观察力没有变得敏锐，反而更加迟钝，这多讽刺啊。

 

其实只要换位思考就能轻易得出答案。汉克恨透了康纳所谓的“不想别人担心“的理由，但如果轮到汉克，或许也会这么做。

 

他熄了火，在停车场停下车，是康纳之前提过的住址附近。他知道大概的楼房，但并不知道确切是那间屋子。双手握拳抬头望着面前的建筑，对自己的怒气与对康纳的埋怨混合在一起沸腾着，使他咬牙切齿。

 

他们需要谈谈。

 

可能有些突然，但如果事关康纳的痛苦和煎熬，汉克不介意被人说唐突，被人说是个不知放弃的跟踪狂。他给康纳打了个电话，没有人接，汉克不泄气，又接连打了好几通，还发了从来不发的短信，但仍旧是石沉大海，音讯全无。天空已经开始暗下来了，随着点点星光点缀夜空，汉克感到自己的怒气也在随之消散，剩下的只有空虚和愧疚。就在他沉浸在自我厌恶不可自拔时，看到一个人影从黑乎乎的楼道里走了出来。盖文·里德气冲冲地走出大门，气势逼人，一转眼就消失在一辆黑色小轿车里扬长而去。

 

汉克不可避免地感到不安，几乎是下意识地冲向里德走出来的那栋楼，并开始寻找。他大喊康纳的名字，但楼道里的房门锁紧，没有人回答。他还打算一间房一间房的去确认，但好在到达二楼的同时就看到了康纳。后者穿着灰色的T恤和牛仔裤，站在楼道窗口前，出神地望着里德离去的方向。

 

康纳看起来悲伤又疲惫，当汉克再次轻声呼唤他的名字时，像是如梦初醒般猛地一颤，转身就要跑回屋里。汉克并没有给他逃走的机会，立刻冲过去挡在康纳和门之间，就像一面城墙一样巍然不动，昏暗中他看不到康纳的脸，但康纳的反应让他更加确信发生了一些不好的事。对里德的愤怒猛烈地燃烧着，如果可以他真想现在就冲去把那人渣拖回来揍个半死，但现在康纳需要他——或许他不需要，但汉克会坚持陪在他身边。

 

汉克一直搭话，但康纳一句话都不肯回答，只是在一味地请求离开。再这么下去不是办法，汉克便让开了些，康纳没有错过机会立刻闪身躲了进去，但前者早就有所准备，靠着蛮力将门撑开硬是挤进了屋子里。

 

汉克按下玄关墙面上看起来像是灯光开关的按钮，灯一亮，本来还努力推着他的康纳愣住了，而借着门厅的灯光，汉克看清了屋内情形，也跟着愣住了。

 

屋内一片狼藉，像是被台风袭击过了一样。四处都是摔坏的家具，通向厨房的通道上更是铺满了碎玻璃。

 

汉克木讷地低下头，当看到康纳的脸的时候，心开始滴血。

 

“不，别看。“

 

康纳迅速关掉了灯，但无济于事，那张脸早就镌刻在了汉克的脑海里，就像是用滚烫的烙铁印上去似的，清晰刻骨。他看到康纳疲惫的双眼，看到他破了皮的嘴唇，还看到他额角上抹开了一丝血痕和淤青。康纳的手依然放在开关上，站在那里一动不动，没说话也没挣扎。汉克摸着黑双手覆上他的脸，指尖发颤，想开口，却感到哽咽，他缓了一口气，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。

 

“我们需要谈谈，但不是现在。现在让我帮你清理，我保证什么都不问。“

 

不管康纳是否愿意，汉克都是铁了心要留下来帮他。这之后他们安静地收拾房间，汉克也按照约定再没有多问一句话，但就算如此，康纳似乎仍然不想与他同处一间室内，总是背对着他或者离他远远的，汉克感到受伤，但这和对康纳的担心相比，不值一提。

 

当两人终于收拾好东西在相邻的沙发上坐下来的时候，气氛诡异又令人窒息。

 

“你有没有伤到哪？还有，是盖文那小子吧？是他对你这样，是不是？你之前的伤也是，我早该猜出来，我要把他给宰了。”

 

康纳摇摇头，有气无力，“不，不是他，这是我自己的事。”

 

汉克听到，更是气急。

 

“为什么到现在都要为他争辩？别再说谎，难道你看不出来这到底有多糟糕？”

 

他提高嗓门，而康纳立刻抬起头直直看过来，语气冰冷，“我没有为他争辩，我会这么说是因为真的不是他。”

 

“那到底是谁？！”

 

“我不能告诉你。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为这是家人之间的事，外人不该被掺和进来。”

 

哈，家人，那可真是个好借口。这句话就像无形的刀，刀刃锋利，又一次将两人间的距离割开了些，似乎连带着也割在了汉克的身上。 _里德是他的家人，但汉克不是_ 。汉克从不知道一句话能有这么大的威力，但他此刻感觉自己就像被人活生生地剖开了心脏，被人狠狠踹了一脚。他张嘴又合上，一时间不知道到底要说什么才能够将这份无奈与怒意表达出来。

 

康纳似乎也意识到自己的话伤到了汉克，又一次垂下眉眼，表情歉疚，但并没有做出解释或者挽救，汉克荒唐一笑，许久后，康纳一脸疑惑地开了口。

 

“汉克，我不记得我们今天有约，你为什么突然过来？”

 

“确实没有。但是我想见你，这个理由够充分吗？”

 

“我们每个周末都见。”

 

“你来我家做客，可是想来就来想走就走。”

 

“那不一样，当时我有话跟你说，有问题要问。”

 

他语气固执，看向汉克的目光充满警惕，好像汉克是个罪犯，似乎只要这么看下去他就能得到令他满意地证词似的。这简直是火上浇油，汉克的理智被烧没了影，他忍住破口大骂地冲动但还是不可抑制地感到恼火。 _为什么康纳到现在都要这么不近人情？难道他看不到真正关心他的是汉克吗？_

 

“住上你的嘴少说两句吧，大侦探！既然你这么说，那我更不用走，因为我少说也有几百个问题要问！关于卡姆斯基，关于你的心理问题，还有你谎称自己不再作噩梦的事，从一开始你就一直在说谎，我居然还觉得你不会骗人。但不，我今天来这里的原因不是这些，让我来告诉你我到底为什么来到这里，我在意你的伤，在意你是不是又做噩梦了，我担心你，给你打过电话你也不接！如果你觉得我反应过激，那全是你的错，你要怪就怪你自己身上去！”

 

康纳不可置信地看着他，像是遭到了背叛，大概是没猜到汉克会知道那些私人问题，而这使他很是茫然。他皱起眉头，好一会没有说话，低下头，咬着唇，不知道在想些什么。汉克说完就后悔了，想自己是不是语气过冲，但一想康纳刚才说的话，又觉得是他自私残忍在先，有一瞬间汉克恶毒地认为只要康纳尝尝这个滋味便能体会到他的苦楚，但这个想法同时也让他痛苦难忍。他没再看向康纳，只是喘了几口粗气，用手胡乱揉了揉脸。

 

“对不起。”

 

这几个音节落到汉克耳朵里的时候，几乎以为自己是犯了傻，他感到荒谬，无奈，而最多的还是愤怒。康纳肯定是要故意将他气死！

 

“天，我不是真要你道歉。为什么你就听不懂我说的话。我在担心你，希望你安全，所以才会在这里！你为什么总是这么迟钝。”

 

有时候一句话就能毁掉所有的努力。当汉克看到有东西从康纳的面颊上滑落下来时，感到像是被狠狠打了一拳，他僵在原地，不可置信。

 

他从没见过康纳哭，就算他有着一副欺骗性十足的好人像，但汉克知道康纳并不会轻易落泪，他是个男人，而且比汉克见过的人任何人都坚强。之前做噩梦的时候没有，差点被子弹打中的时候也没有，他总是忍耐，微笑，但现在却因为汉克指责他太过迟钝而伤心落泪？是汉克压垮了他吗？

 

康纳仍旧深深低着头，从汉克能看到的角度来看，他面无表情，仿佛什么都感受不到，眼前的是具空壳，而他灵魂早就在别处了。只有眨眼时，才有几滴泪珠滚下脸庞。然后康纳抬起手抹去泪水，随随便便胡乱擦干，好像那只是不小心滴下来的汗水一样，没有一声呜咽或者示弱，只是安静地坐在那儿，装作一切都好。就像周围那些的家具，尽管损坏的痕迹太过明显，却仍旧不发一言地存在着。

 

汉克感到心脏碎成了数万碎片，碎成断面，碎成尘埃。疼痛太过巨大，他无法忍耐。

 

他不知道是什么控制了他，但当他回过神时，已经从位置上离开将康纳紧紧抱在怀里，他力度大得过分，很确信康纳会感到疼。被怒火占据过的胸腔早就充满了悔恨与苦痛，汉克不知道他在想些什么，但克洛伊说的没错，康纳并不好，而自己，居然让事情变得更糟。

 

那就像是个开关，一个控制康纳情感的开关。他开始真正地哭，仍旧不发一言，试图将声音全都吞进肚子里，但汉克感觉得到放在他身上紧紧捉住他衬衫的双手，感觉得到逐渐潮湿的肩膀。汉克只是安静地在他耳边低声呢喃，一只手放在他的脑后，穿过那柔软的发丝，轻轻地抚摸着。汉克不擅长安慰人，但他知道此刻的自己想要什么。他想要康纳感到好一些，想要康纳忘记令他伤心难过的东西。

 

他们接吻了。

 

一切亲密的瞬间与回忆，就像从云朵落下的数万雪花一样争先恐后地飘落，萦绕在他身边。如果那些雪花真有汉克对康纳的念想一般珍贵可爱，那他们肯定也享受着这个谢幕过程，甚至享受到痛苦的程度。他们落下，消融，但同时也化作更为美好的事物，而那些心心念念的梦与笑容终于在他眼前化为现实，成为汉克怀中明亮又值得他喜欢的存在。那些记忆是那么难能可贵，而这个吻又是那么美好。而且最重要的是，他们是独属于汉克一个人的。

 

康纳尝起来潮湿，苦涩，但同时也很温暖，是汉克所期待的一切，他从最初的相遇就一直期待着这个瞬间却也惧怕着它的到来，怕它没有想象中那么好，但当事情真的发生时，他反而感到一片平和，仿佛从一开始就该如此。汉克的手紧紧地固定着康纳的头，而另一只手环在他的腰间支撑着他。他感到康纳的手也搭在他的手臂与后背上，就像锁链一样，是甜蜜的负担。

 

他们似乎吻了有一个世纪那么长，但同时也短促地像是只有几秒。当他们终于分开，没有人说话。汉克感到心在下沉，而他读不懂康纳的表情。他又搞砸了吗？他刚才是不是把两人间仅剩的那点友谊，连同信任，慰藉，回忆一起全都摔了个粉碎？汉克感到血液被抽干，他的理智开始苏醒，而他为自己的所作所为感到不齿。康纳仍旧有些迷茫，但他湿漉漉的双眼正看着汉克，闪烁着说不清道不明的情愫，他再次贴近汉克，似乎想要继续他们的吻。

 

“不，这不对，不应该是这样，这他妈恶心透了。”

 

汉克像是被烫到了一般立刻松开了手，他连连后退，像个懦夫一样落荒而逃。他从没回过头去看，因此也没有看到康纳受伤的目光。

 

* * *

 

汉克被自己恶心到了。他没想过有一天，他也会成为自己最为憎恨的那一类人。

 

他不该那么做，不该在一个人脆弱至极的时候趁虚而入。康纳现在会怎么想他？一个痴汉？一个装作友好实际上从一开始就打算把他带上床的人（某种程度上这并不是没有根据）？但事情并不是这样，汉克在乎康纳，越是了解，汉克就越想他开心，这种心情超过了想跟他在一起的心情，甚至超过汉克对自己的在意。

 

他为什么要那么做？为什么一直小心翼翼却因为一时冲动毁了一切？不是说只当朋友就好？酒精并没有帮上忙也没有给他答案，但它提供的醉意麻痹了那窝坐在胸口的痛，他行尸走肉，感到身体沉重，但这疲惫感总比继续想康纳和两人今后的关系要好。

 

康纳在之后给他打过几通电话，准确来讲是之后的一周坚持每天都在深夜打来，但铃声总是响一会儿就自己断。就好像从一开始就没人期待他真的接电话一样。汉克不惊讶，实际上，他觉得康纳可能足够善良到想要重新修复两人间的友谊，但心底深处，应该是躲他都来不及。汉克也懒得一一确认，便把手机设为静音就再也没看，因为这样他就不用把一整天都浪费在发呆与自责上，比起这个，他更想每天喝个不醉不归。

 

他该去卡拉的餐厅吗？可能有卡拉在事情就会容易一些，康纳也会感到安全，但同时汉克又想到，要是自己真去了那里，是不是连康纳最后的安全港也给毁了。内疚像是泡沫一样堆积在他身上将他包裹，而沉闷感又就像只贪婪的大蛇一样将他一口就全部吞进了肚子里。

 

汉克知道他需要道歉，但他是个胆小鬼。那个令罪犯闻风丧胆的汉克·安德森不复存在，在这里的只是个不敢面对自己错误的失败者。

 

汉克从未做好面对康纳的准备，因此当后者突然出现在警局里的时候，汉克更是吃了一惊。

 

“汉克，有人找你。我以前怎么不知道你跟盖文的男朋友认识？”詹妮弗说着，从盒子里拿出淋了巧克力酱的甜甜圈咬了一大口，“他看起来就像个迷了路的小狗，真不敢相信盖文居然舍得放他出来乱走动。”

 

实际上，汉克又好几天没见到盖文了，也可能是因为他一直在自怜自艾压根没注意到别人。一提到里德汉克就来了气，但很快又像是扎破了的气球一般发蔫，他又想到了康纳说的话， _里德是家人而汉克不是_ ，不管他多气，也都不该多管闲事。

 

听到康纳在这里的消息，汉克感到心脏漏了一拍，他急匆匆地收拾好仪容（从卫生间里的镜子他感到自己一脸邋遢相，本该精神十足的眼下是厚重的黑眼圈，本该信心十足的脸现在看起来就像个人生失败的蠢货）赶到会客室里。尽管要面对自己的错误令他想要逃走，但一想可能永远无法再跟康纳友好相处，汉克更是难过，但康纳就在这里，来找他，这个事实令他多少感到雀跃。而嘴角似乎还残留着那时的温度。

 

詹妮弗说的没错，康纳坐在会客室的椅子上，好奇地打量着四周。他看起来有些苍白，但仍旧是汉克认识的康纳。

 

汉克走近了。

 

“嗨，没想到你会来这儿找我。”

 

汉克知道装作什么都没发生恰好是让事情变糟糕的第一项，但这几乎脱口而出，他语气轻松，就好像这些天故意躲着康纳的不是自己一样。而康纳，似乎没想到汉克会是这个反应，惊讶地瞪大了眼又皱起眉，但也没责怪他，但汉克似乎在他脸上看到一闪而过的受伤。

 

“抱歉，我本来想先跟你联系后再过来，但是你都没回短信。”

 

“啊，原来是这样，短信。是我的错，我这个人不怎么确认短信，因为净是些垃圾邮件和信用额提示，你知道的吧。”

 

骗子。汉克在心里大声说，他知道康纳发了无数短信，他只是没有点开去看就删掉了而已——因为害怕看到里面的内容。

 

“要不我们出去逛逛，喝杯咖啡什么的。毕竟这也不是聊天的好地方。”

 

周围太多耳目，因为汉克队里的大多数人仍然记着康纳，也可能是小道消息传得足够快，启发了他们。

 

“不，不用了。这里就挺好的。我不想占用你太多的时间，而且我还有地方要去。”

 

“真遗憾。”

 

话虽如此，汉克却偷偷松了口气。他不知道自己还能装作无所谓多久，而他很庆幸康纳还没有提起那天晚上的事，那恰好就是他最不想聊的。所以他拒绝询问康纳为什么来这里找他，因为那就像是个挖好了等他跳的陷阱，而汉克不是很确信他能坚持到底不去崩溃。

 

康纳又开始揉捏手指，手心里藏着一枚硬币，不断摩挲着。他看起来没比汉克好多少，这沉默在同时折磨两人。

 

“能再见到你我很开心。上个周末你也没来。”

 

“确实。这两天我都忙昏了头，你懂，那些乱七八糟的案子，就你之前那个。还挺棘手。”

 

这几乎就是为这场合量身定做的借口，听起来合理又不会让人指指点点。可能并不是个好主意，因为汉克没忘克洛伊告诉过他，这个案子使康纳的心里状态恶化了些，康纳听到他提起那件事，猛地抽气，但又很快整理好表情。怪汉克终究不过是个自私的人类也好，总之他一边心疼着，同时也不可避免地庆幸，因为他知道这会让康纳分神，那他就更不会提起 ** _那件事_** 了。

 

“盖文也跟我说过，说你们在寻找受害者。”

 

汉克犹豫了一下，并不觉得将这些细节透露给一个平民是理智的选择，同时也为康纳如此自然地念出里德的名字感到不适。不过道理来讲，康纳并不能说是跟这个案子毫无干系，他当时在场，差点遇害，更是卡姆斯基的学生（或者病人），所以多少还是有权利知道内幕和案件发展。但汉克仍然固执地认为，这种黑暗世界相关的情报还是少给别人看，因为这只会增加不安。康纳似乎读出了他的心思，很快接了几句。

 

“不用担心。他从来没跟我说太多，只告诉我一些我需要知道的事。所以不用担心保密事项之类的。”

 

汉克担心的并不是被处分，但也没觉得有必要纠正他。

 

“抱歉，这种事关联到普通人就很难拿捏分寸，不过他说的没错，我们在寻找五年前发生的一件事的受害者，那个案子轰动一时，是人口走私案，但现在要找那些人却跟大海捞针一样，没人愿意重新提这事，他们也害怕重新出现在群众视野里会使他们被盯上。总之我们张贴广告，剩下的，就只能祈祷这会管用了。”

 

“我明白。汉克，其实我有事想跟你说——”

 

 

“汉克，中央街附近发生了凶杀案，咱们得去看看。”

 

詹妮弗出现的太过及时，都让汉克觉得她是故意的。他转过头，詹妮弗正靠在门框边朝他招手，接着又朝康纳笑了笑。

 

“我会给你们时间道个别，不过你们要赶紧些。这次摊上的事可不一般。”

 

说完她就离开了。

 

 

汉克感到如释重负，他实在不觉得现在在这个场所适合跟康纳来场面对面心对心的谈话。所以他耸耸肩，歉疚地笑笑。

 

“有工作了，我得走了。”

 

康纳点点头，刚刚浮现的勇气很快无影无踪，他现在看起来充满不确定又紧张兮兮，不管刚才想说的是什么，现在只怕都被他吞回了肚子里，再也吐不出来了。

 

 **就是现在。** 汉克抓紧机会转身离开，很潇洒，很自然，跟心中想要再次回头看康纳一眼的冲动做着斗争，那似乎很轻松，但他每走远一步，就变得越发艰巨。

 

“汉克，请等一下。”

 

汉克僵在原地，心中在大喊赶紧离开。他能听到康纳的脚步声渐近，一步一步像是直接踩在他的心坎上，他离得太近了。汉克转过身，而康纳直直地看向他的双眼。那双巧克力色的眸子没什么活力，双肩更是像被重物压着一般下垂着。

 

他深吸一口气，牵强一笑。

 

“那天晚上的事，我一直想要道歉。那天发生了太多事，我太过混乱没能控制好自己。但是我从没打算用示弱的方法博得你的同情。我知道这很令人作呕，但如果可以，我是说如果你还愿意给我一次机会，我希望我们能继续做朋友，我保证不会再有那种事情发生。”

 

_是他听错了吗？_

 

汉克说不出话，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，不敢相信康纳说的话。他肯定是在开玩笑。而这甚至一点都不好笑。他怎么会觉得问题在他？这不是康纳的错，错在于汉克，是他占了便宜，是他在康纳最需要朋友的时候让他失望，是他从一开始就没对康纳安什么好心。

 

汉克觉得自己就是个垃圾，是个恶棍，是个操控他人人心以此为乐的心理变态者。他需要解释，需要告诉康纳真相，不管以后会怎样，他不能让康纳继续自责。但就在他开口的同时詹妮弗又喊了他一声，而这次，康纳把握住了机会，似乎害怕得到汉克的回答。

 

“我就不打扰你了，这就走，不过你知道在哪能找到我。再见，汉克，祝你今天一切顺利。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢各位坚持看到第四章依然不离不弃的大家!  
> （感觉按照分量来看都算得上是十几章了哈哈哈）  
> 各位的留言我都有反复去看，每次看到大家说喜欢都会开心地想去跑圈，能得到大家的支持很感动。  
> 爱你们。


	5. 完好如初

 

已经有多久了？

 

汉克不知道距两人上次在卡拉的餐厅一起吃早餐是什么时候，但他总觉得那像是很久之前的事。汉克今天早早来到餐厅，不是因为一大早饥肠辘辘，而是因为之前那件事，他需要解释。

 

自从康纳来警局见他已经过了好几天，不知道是不是说谎遭了报应，之后的那几天汉克忙得连睡觉的时间都没有，更不用说跟康纳联系。卡姆斯基那边依旧没有消息，也没有受害者或者知情人情报，这几日城区里凶杀案的发生率直线上升，也不知道人们是在发什么疯，这使他们无法继续投入警力全时间保护他一个人，于是这件事就被暂时抛到了脑后。汉克被支去负责其他几件案子，但他没有一刻忘记过康纳，那就像一颗石头一样压在他心口，除了昏昏欲睡和狼吞虎咽之外的时间里，他都在想康纳。

 

都说时间就是良药，尽管那些愧疚和自责是那么让他难受，但经过半个月的沉淀，汉克终于能够勇敢地面对它而不是一味逃避。今天一大早他就做好准备，洗完脸看着镜子，他直视自己的眼睛，对自己说只要今天一过一切都会好。

 

所以现在汉克在这里，坐在他们最常坐的那个位置上，喝着咖啡，对面坐着同样紧张的康纳，试图进行谈话。

 

“我以为你不会来。”

 

“为什么会这么想？”

 

“你当时看起来很生气。”

 

如今冷静下来，汉克终于能心平气和地和他说话。他深吸一口气，又吞了口唾沫， _他已经做好了心理准备，他可以的。_

 

“我是在生我自己的气，后悔自己不该那么做。”

 

康纳睁大了眼，焦虑与不安散去了，取而代之的是惊讶。

 

“但那不是你的错……你只是担心我。”

 

汉克哑然。

 

“怎么能不是我的错？康纳，你当时很伤心，我没能帮上忙，反而让你更加混乱。”

 

汉克没有再说下去，只是安静地盯着杯子里的咖啡渍，一时谁都没有说话。

 

周围的人毫不在意，而卡拉和卢瑟则在忙着招呼客人（他们在两人刚到的时候表示过惊讶），他们安静地坐在餐厅的角落，沉浸在独属两人的小世界里。

 

最终康纳打破沉默。

 

“我不怪你，汉克。我们都会犯错。”

 

汉克抬起头，艰难地勾了勾嘴角， _所以他确实也认为那是个错误。_

 

“但是，如果你不介意，我还是有问题想问你。”

 

“问吧。”

 

“当你那么做的时候，你是什么感受？是因为突然的冲动还是因为其他什么原因才会那么做？”

 

康纳的语气极为平静，他没有说出那个词，但是汉克知道他指的是两人之间的吻。汉克感动心脏被揪住，咽喉似是被人掐住。他该怎么回答？

 

“我想是一时的鬼迷心窍，可能也是时候找个女朋友。”

 

“哦。”

 

那是个让人难以捉摸的表情，没有多少惊讶，像是早就猜到了这个答案，但又藏着一丝阴郁。汉克无法揣摩康纳的心思，后者没再说话，深吸一口气，终于将手放到桌上，他拿起汤匙，舀了一口完全凉掉的玉米浓汤，若无其事地往嘴里送去。

 

汉克就那么安静地看着他喝完汤，当康纳终于放下汤匙，用纸巾擦净嘴角重新看向汉克时，他看起来很正常，太过正常。

 

“那就当没有发生过吧。”

 

“都听你的。”

 

汉克只希望现在的自己笑得不要太过难看，因为他不想康纳再起疑。他做的很好，他掩盖了一切会毁掉他们之间友情的障碍，他们仍旧是朋友，毁掉的信任可以再建立起来，不会有什么大碍。汉克不断对自己重复一切都会好，想得出神，康纳喊了他的名字好几次都没意识到。

 

然后两人又像之前一样聊起日常，期初只是康纳在努力找话题，试图活跃气氛，真的像他说的那般装作什么都没发生。康纳说他还在忙着泡实验室，而汉克也差不多，但他是在忙着跑现场。

 

他们像是跟从前一样，可是又有什么不太一样了。但汉克无能为力，他们需要时间来重新习惯，可能等他们真的将那些糟心事忘掉，就能和好如初。就因为这些理由，汉克更是犹豫不决，他不知道要不要提起里德，但在他能下定决心之前，康纳先开了口。

 

“其实我之前一个人的时候仔细想了想，觉得有件事必须跟你说清楚，是关于盖文。”

 

汉克感到不安，几乎是下意识地问，“是他又对你做了什么？”

 

“汉克，你只是对他充满误解。那一天我们确实吵了一架，但不是你想的那样，当他来找我的时候，家里已经是那个模样了，所以他并没有做错什么……我总觉得你好像还是不信，所以觉得还是要再说一声。”

 

“你是说有人在他之前去了你那里。”

 

“没错。我们会吵架也是因为他担心我。我太固执，到最后都没有让步，甚至让他离开，所以才会有你看到的那一幕。其实到现在我都没有跟盖文和好，他还在生我的气，但是我猜一切都会好起来。”

 

康纳看起来并不像是在说谎，虽然汉克还是忍不住觉得他是在故意说好话，但从他此刻坚决的语气和目光来看，可能真的不是在盲目为里德开脱。

 

但这依然解释不了很多事情。

 

“那到底是谁？”

 

“是我的一位……哥哥，我们因为家里的事吵翻了，然后你应该也知道兄弟之间打架会怎样。他过得不太好，但我拒绝帮助他，然后他生气了，场面才会变得那么难看。盖文觉得我从一开始就不该让他进屋，但是我又觉得这是我的私事轮不上他管，就把他赶走了。”

 

“等等，你说的 _家人之间的事_ ，是在指这个？”

 

“不然呢？”

 

看着康纳疑惑的面孔，汉克愣住了。他想起康纳说过的话， _他说不想汉克被搅进家人之间的事_ ，但当时汉克只当康纳是在故意气他以让他少管闲事。但现在看来康纳非但没有说谎更是如实相告，反倒是汉克自己误会，还自作多情伤心难过了好几天。

 

那些背叛感现在看来荒谬极了。汉克使劲吸了口气又吐了出来，因为尴尬感到面颊发烫。

 

“我还以为你是在说里德！”

 

“天，怎么可能，你为什么会这么想？”

 

康纳听罢，不知道是想象到了什么，皱了皱脸，连连吸气。

 

“我当时看到你，还以为你在生里德的气。”

 

“汉克，我没那么容易生气，我确实比较……迟钝，各种情感上都是。吵架归吵架，但是我知道你们关心我，所以我看到你们来找我，我是真的惊讶又感动，但可能我没表达出来。”

 

“但是你那天看起来……很崩溃，我还以为是我跟里德的缘故。”

 

汉克没有说 ** _哭_** ，他想那个词可能会让康纳感到尴尬（任何成年男人都会那么想），而他想的没错，因为康纳耳尖泛红，并抿了抿嘴，还咳了两声。康纳看起来多少有些过意不去，他犹豫了片刻，好一会儿才重新开口。

 

“我知道自己不擅长处理人际关系，但是一天内就搞砸那么多次……我也不知道怎么说，只是那个瞬间我突然发现，仅仅一天而已，我就伤到了我在乎的所有人。然后我就想这就是结局了，没人会再愿意找我了。这肯定听起来幼稚可笑，但不管你怎么想，这就是真相，就是这么简单。我当时不知所措，很绝望。然后如果非要加上更合理的解释，我那天正好也搞砸了实验，把培养基全给掉水槽里了，我三年的心血飞了，我的教授又出了名的会折磨人，一想我还得多读个几年，我就忍不住想哭，你怎么看我都行，反正我说的都是实话。“

 

汉克一时语塞，他现在是真的哭笑不得，被康纳这一通给弄的没脾气，什么悲伤什么愤怒都被扔十万八千里之外，之前他不断想起康纳哭泣的模样，还暗自心疼，现在那听起来都像是个笑话。他早该知道康纳的脑回路跟一般人不同，为什么他还总是忍不住用常人的标准去判断？他可是个搞他妈科研的书呆子。

 

“操，康纳。我当时是真的很担心，然后你就跟我说这些。”

 

“我知道。但是你不会真以为我有那么脆弱到因为你的一句话就……”康纳摊开手，无辜地眨眨眼，表示你懂我什么意思。

 

汉克面色铁青，不是很想说话。康纳看他这副模样，笑出了声，是真被逗乐了。笑容变得更为真诚，他们没有再说什么，但相视片刻后，很多解释似乎又变得不那么有必要了，两人不约而同低下头，汉克摇了摇头，也跟着哼了两声。

 

“你没事就好。”最终汉克坏脾气地咕哝道，但并不是真的在生气。

 

“谢谢你，汉克，谢谢你为我担心。”

 

康纳说，声音温柔。

 

* * *

 

“找到什么有用的线索了吗？”

 

汉克穿过黄色的隔离带，来到二楼，并在现场走动，窄小的汽车旅馆里，拥挤地站着三四位警员，正在进行拍摄和取证，而屋外也有额外的四个人，都在井然有序地进行调查。汉克将视线从床上的女尸上移开，不忍再看下去，她看起来不过十六七岁，是最快乐的年纪，此刻却浑身赤裸，凄惨地死在这里。

 

詹妮弗递给汉克一双塑胶手套，面色郁郁。

 

“有性交及被虐待的痕迹。瑞恩说更确切地需要进行尸检，但是他觉得很有可能是被勒死。”说着她指向女孩儿脖子上的红色痕迹。

 

“有犯人的描述吗？”

 

“有。而且你肯定会很惊讶。”说着，詹妮弗让一旁的警员拿过手提电脑给他们调出一段视频，是一个男人走进旅馆的画面，“眼熟吗？”

 

汉克皱起眉，他认得这个人。虽然画面模糊不清，男人戴着棒球帽遮住了脸，但这个身材和走姿，汉克已经在警局里从监控摄像片段里看了起码有近百次，他知道这是谁。

 

 “是之前打算暗杀卡姆斯基的家伙？”

 

“没错。听说卡姆斯基那边已经安全，我还以为这家伙是打算洗手不干，原来是换了个目标。”

 

“这个女孩儿是谁？”

 

“劳拉·史戴芬，两个月前突然失踪，她的养父母都是普通人，也不怎么有钱。暂时没找到任何私人恩怨上的问题。”

 

“她是什么时候来这儿的？”

 

“在犯人到达前十分钟。”说着，她又让警员调出了一段视频，汉克看到女孩儿从一辆黑色的面包车上下来，里面的人说了什么后，女孩儿鬼鬼祟祟地进了旅馆，“这是个有组织的团伙，如果我猜的没错，她是被迫卖淫，这个组织应该跟卡姆斯基有关的那桩案子差不多。”

 

“你是说卡姆斯基反水的那个？”

 

“是。”詹妮弗转身来到床边，示意汉克跟过来，女孩儿红色的长发遮挡了右臂，但当詹妮弗撩开后，汉克看到了一圈蓝色条形码，像是什么商品编号一样。

 

汉克感到胃里有东西在下沉，意识到詹妮弗说的一点没错，会在“商品”身上如此醒目地留下蓝色条形码的团伙只有他们一个。

 

“所以他们是真的要卷土重来？但是他们跟这个家伙又是怎么搭上关系的？”

 

“恐怕是这样。我怀疑他们雇佣了这个杀手来报仇，他们可能对卡姆斯基恨的牙痒，而这女孩儿是报酬的一部分。”

 

“也有可能他只是付钱买她。还是不能证明两者有直接联系。”汉克说出买这个词的同时感到浑身不舒服。

 

“我刚开始也有想过那个可能性，直到我听到了这个。”

 

詹妮弗要求一直在桌旁忙碌的警员让一让，并用手提电脑播放了一段音频。

 

“我们只来得及修复这么多，剩下的只能带回去继续。”

 

一段忙音与噪音后，汉克听到男人粗犷的声音。

 

_“嘶——上次只是个失误，我没想到——会那么警惕，但是下次就不会了，你知道我从来不失误——嘶嘶——最好保证那个蠢货真的能——拿到钱——别——送个婊子就能——嘶——”_

 

汉克面色凝重，他似乎也听到背景音里女孩儿的啜泣声，詹妮弗在一旁叹了口气，浓重的黑眼圈挂在眼下。

 

“操，见鬼的。”

 

“恭喜，看来你得重新去给他当保镖了。”

 

* * *

 

汉克决定将相扑留给康纳照顾几天，因为他从今天开始要一整宿一整宿地守在卡姆斯基家附近，詹妮弗带回去的那段音频被破解后，他们得知杀手很可能就要在这个月再次采取行动，富勒知道后恨不得让汉克给卡姆斯基当人肉护盾整个人贴上去。汉克想拒绝，但一想到那个女孩儿，又忍下了不情愿。

_只要能抓到那个杀手，就能顺藤摸瓜找到那个犯罪团伙，就可以拯救更多的人——就可以避免他们像那个女孩儿一样悲惨地死去。_

当然，也可以避免他少做些噩梦。

 

汉克牵着相扑来到公园喷泉的附近，他吸了一口新鲜空气，感觉昨夜噩梦带来的疲惫与困倦消散了一些。公园里人不多，树叶落的落，红的红，萧瑟的秋日气息很是明显。

 

为了将相扑带给康纳，又顺便带相扑散个步， 他们决定在公园见面。汉克一手揣进夹克外套的兜里，环顾四周，很快就看到从对面的路口跑过来的康纳。汉克发现康纳这几天几乎是只戴隐形眼镜，也经常梳背头，虽然还是一副老实人的模样，但比之前那会要精神多了。

 

“你怎么就只穿个短袖？”

 

“今天开完会跟实验室里的人们踢球了，就没觉得多冷。”

 

汉克想了一下康纳踢球的模样，不大想象的出来，忍不住大笑。

 

“嗨，我踢得挺好的。”康纳抗议，可能因为刚刚跑步过来的缘故，脸上红扑扑的，说着他从汉克手上拿过狗绳，蹲下身摸了摸相扑的头，心情好极了，“好孩子。”

 

“你说什么就是什么吧，不过你是当了守门员吗？怎么灰头土脸的。”

 

康纳听罢，低头打量了自己的衣服，但灰色的T恤上看不大出其他痕迹。

 

“我是说你脸上。”汉克说着，抬抬头示意了一下。

 

康纳用右手胡乱抹了抹，一直没擦对地方，在汉克的帮助下好不容易擦了个干净。

 

“你胳膊上也有”，说着汉克直接抬手指向那处，但康纳立刻放下了手，可能也觉得自己反应过激，又后知后觉地嗯了一声。

 

这让汉克感到疑惑，但康纳将狗绳从左手移到右手，揉了揉汉克说的地方后摇摇头，看起来有些不耐烦，“回家洗个澡就行了，你不介意我这么脏兮兮的就好。”

 

汉克耸耸肩，他当然不在意，而且相扑看起来也有点坐不住了，继续呆站着也无聊。

 

两人都已经吃过晚饭，汉克到九点之前也不急着去卡姆斯基那里，因此很是惬意。

 

他已经有多久没这么闲散地跟人散过步了？

 

康纳几乎是被相扑拖着走，也不知道有什么那么开心的，一直在咯咯笑，汉克觉得那傻死了，但是嘴角也跟着上翘。相扑看起来也很开心，体型巨大的圣伯纳犬摇晃着尾巴，在康纳喊他名字的时候轻吠一声算是回应。

 

相扑这么喜欢康纳，让汉克很是得意，让他总有一种被家人认可了眼光的感觉。

 

“你今晚开始就要值班？”

 

“算是吧，我得继续看着你的那位教授，保证他的安全。”

 

汉克耸耸肩，他现在已经释怀，不想再细问康纳的私人问题。不是因为他不关心，而是他意识到，康纳不愿意分享这些是情有可原的，这是非常私人的东西，他有权利保密，而汉克不应该拿这件事来刺激他，故意让他感到愧疚。克洛伊是拜托他让他去陪着康纳，但这也不用非得钻牛角尖，什么都弄明白才行吧？而且这份重拾的友谊太过难能可贵，汉克不太想立刻搞砸。

 

“哦，听起来真辛苦。”

 

“还好，其实保护谁都差不多，就是我对他没什么好感，我不是想要人身攻击，而且我猜就算攻击了他也不在意反正人家是世界首富——但是他眼神实在是太油腻了，像是只用眼神就能融化冰块一样。”

 

康纳忍不住大笑，“那真是个恰当的形容，我感觉以后我都没法严肃地跟他说话了。”

 

两人就这么饶了公园一圈，但他们都不想回家，于是汉克买了个热狗（康纳在一边强调他这有多不健康），然后就找了个长凳坐下。

 

当他们坐下来，无言地看了会儿夕阳美景后，康纳开了口。

 

“其实我有事想跟你坦白。”

 

“说吧。”汉克将最后一口热狗吞进肚子里，把包装纸胡乱揉成团，扔向不远处的垃圾桶，准确命中。

 

“是关于卡姆斯基教授和那些心理治疗的事。”

 

汉克得意的笑僵在脸上，他皱起眉头看向康纳，但后者只是出神地盯着相扑看。

 

“那一天我语气过冲，是我的错，如果你不想，不用勉强自己，这不会影响到我们之间的关系。”

 

“不，汉克，是我自己不想再跟你说谎，我不能再拿这冒险。”康纳深吸一口气，像是下定决心，“我跟谁都没有说过这件事，因为我觉得告诉别人这些事情就是给予别人负担，我不想成为别人的负担。”

 

“对关心你的人来说就不是。”

 

“可能是这样吧。”

 

康纳笑笑，终于看向了汉克，他看起来有些迷茫，似乎并不赞成汉克的话，他可能觉得汉克是在说客套话。

 

“起码对我来讲，不是负担。”他认真地说，“我会觉得很荣幸。”

 

康纳没说话，只是靠在椅背上，望向天空，那上面已经布满了星星，虽然路灯灯光让那些黯淡一些的星星几不可见，但跟城区里相比，还是很多。

 

“我一直在逃避，因为我想只要我不去承认，那就不存在，但我猜真正克服它们的第一步就是正视并承认它们。其实当时你还我那个空药瓶的时候我就想过，顺带一提，那只是些安眠药片，总之我当时就想要不要找个机会跟你说，我也不知道为什么，但我就是觉得你可能会理解我。只是我一推再推，总是犹豫不决，就一直没能说出口。”

 

汉克点点头，安静地倾听。

 

“我有……创伤后应激障碍。我很想说‘有过’，因为我真的以为自己已经痊愈了，但事实证明，要摆脱掉它们并不容易。”康纳顿了顿，看了汉克一眼，勾起嘴角，笑得有些苦涩，“我一直以为只要保持足够理智，就不用受感情的影响，我将他们一分为二，觉得记忆跟情感是两回事。说出来你可能不信，但是在几年前，我就跟个机器一样，所有看到我的人都觉得我是个没有情感的机器人，而我也没觉得这有什么问题。”

 

记忆跟情感是两回事吗？汉克不觉得如此，就算他不是什么心理学家，他也清楚那不可能。因为如果他们真像两个放进不同盒子里的东西一样毫不相关，那想起一件事的时候为何他也会感受到当时的情感？那些噩梦带来的恐惧，那个吻带来的喜悦和悲伤，汉克每当想起那个瞬间便会经历一次喜怒哀乐。

 

“但后来我发现我错的离谱，不管多理智，在恐惧面前我仍然无能为力，然后我感到渺小，无助，发现我引以为傲的理智毫无用途……最终只好寻找外界的帮助。”

 

“所以你找上卡姆斯基？”

 

“实际上是我的哥哥，他看出我的不对劲，但以为我只是抑郁又或者不适应学校，就带我去找他的导师，卡姆斯基教授当时已经是位有名的心理医生了。然后我就一直跟教授保持着联系，只是我已经很久没有去找他，因为在他的帮助下我真的好多了。他帮我修改或者覆盖一些不好的记忆，这样我就不会经常想起来，也就不会总是经历似曾相识的恐慌感……我以为这可以一劳永逸，但世上没有那么简单的事，就只好再去寻求教授的帮助。而这就是我现在的情况。”

 

康纳说到这里，就再也没有开口，又低头开始逗相扑了。汉克意识到这就是全部，虽然他还有很多疑问，比如他到底经历过什么，卡姆斯基到底为何会欣然答应帮助他，但是汉克猜康纳能透露这么多已经很不容易。或许有一天，他会告诉汉克更多。所以汉克不会逼问他，会按照他的步调来，这是他能给予的为数不多的支持。

 

“那你说的那些状况，严重吗？”

 

“刚开始确实很严重，我经常恐慌，食不知味夜不能寐，但就像我之前所说，自从见到你后，我变得好多了。”

 

“但是你还是在做噩梦。”

 

“汉克，跟那些永远无法走出战争阴影的老兵们又或者那些在灾难中失去家人的人们相比，我很幸运，因为不是所有人都能像我一样能遇到在噩梦里拯救他们的人。就连你也说过，噩梦不可避免不是吗？”

 

康纳冷静地说道，仿佛这是别人的事，甚至用汉克他自己的话来回驳他。而汉克在这一瞬间意识到，他口中所谓机器般理智的形容并不是空穴来风。

 

“但如果还有别的什么我能帮上忙，你尽管告诉我。”

 

“你已经帮我够多了，我不能再继续索取。”

 

“我不介意。”汉克几乎是下意识地说。

 

“汉克，你不能再对我这么好下去了，我会误会。”

 

康纳无奈地笑着摇了摇头，但不等汉克问清楚，他就从位置上慢腾腾起了身，相扑在他身边打转。

 

“快九点了，我们走吧。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT感觉写这一章的时候状态又回来了好开熏希望就这样一鼓作气冲到完结。  
> 大家能不嫌弃读到这里我真的好感动！！！  
> 赛马出场是真的慢，但是一定会出场就是了。  
> P.S以及一些涉及剧透的角色我都没放在TAG里，等完结了会再写进去XD  
> P.S爱你们每个人的留言！！统一感谢一下！！我感觉我这两天除了看书干的最多的事就是刷新评论哈哈哈哈哈（丢人）


	6. 坦诚相待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其他废话最后说！  
> 阅读愉快！

 

“所以你们是背着里德搞起来了？”

 

“啥?什么？”

 

“你和康纳。”

 

翻过又一张印有帅气男模黑白照的香水广告页，詹妮弗漫不经心地问，视线依然胶着在杂志上。 _她刚才问什么来着？_ 汉克一时以为是自己听错，手里拿着咬了一口的甜甜圈僵在原处，但詹妮弗又重复了一遍，咬字清晰，这让汉克瞪大了眼。

 

他们现在在卡姆斯基家附近，车停在别墅不远处的小树林里，周围除了孤零零的驱赶黑夜的路灯外什么都没有（他们还算幸运，其他警员们都在黑漆漆的角落里蹲着）。这已经第十天了，依然没有可疑人物的踪迹，紧张感消退后就只剩下无聊和满腹牢骚，大家轮班值守，但更多人还是愿意去别的地方跟死尸打交道。而今天本来该轮到汉克跟里德一组，不过詹妮弗跟他换了个班，两人都差举手欢呼，庆幸不用跟彼此待在同一个空间里——不过那庆幸也只是短暂的，汉克发现跟詹妮弗一起可能没他想的那么轻松。

 

“詹妮，这一点儿都不好笑。”

 

“我也没跟你开玩笑。”

 

终于合上杂志看向汉克，坐在黑色道奇车副驾座上的女人翻了个白眼。

 

“先说好，我理解但是并不赞成偷情，不过这不是重点……我就是好奇，作为你的铁哥们我想关心你一下。”

 

“我们什么时候开始是铁哥们了。”

 

一声轻哼，但足够使汉克感到后背发凉并收回之前的话。

 

“你们之间真没什么？”

 

“真没有！到底是什么让你这么想？”

 

其实也有一点儿做贼心虚，虽然汉克跟康纳并没有像詹妮弗说的真在偷情，但他们确实有过一些暧昧不清的瞬间。都说女人在这种事情上敏锐地跟闻到腥味的猫咪一样，汉克怕自己再跟她对视下去，迟早要连还没做过的事都要承认了，于是他转过头，盯着不远处的路灯看，迅速解决掉手里的甜甜圈，开始哼起小调，只是他自己也不知道哼的是什么歌。

 

“可惜，不过这样也少了些麻烦。”

 

那语气不知道是真在庆幸还是在惋惜，虽然听起来不是很相信，但詹妮弗耸耸肩，转过头，翻开用手指隔开的那一页继续刚才的艺术之旅，汉克打量她的时候瞥了一眼，那上面全是些画展和画廊的信息。

 

“我今天去隔壁分局找莎拉的时候见着康纳了。”

 

汉克惊讶道，“他去分局做什么？”

 

“去保释他哥，真不敢相信一家兄弟能不同到那个程度。“

 

汉克知道康纳有兄弟，但他从未听康纳介绍过（除了之前那次经历让汉克明白他哥脾气非常暴躁之外他们再也没提过），这使他感到好奇，便等着詹妮弗说下去，他有些过意不去，总觉得自己在窥探人家的秘密，但是管他呢，这漫漫长夜也太过无聊，他们既不能喝酒也不能离开，汉克总得找点事来做——再说这也不是什么秘密，他是个警察，询问这些都是出于职业需求（而且他也没忘记那个烂摊子，就算康纳说没事，还是止不住地担心），汉克自我辩解道，心里舒坦了些。于是詹妮弗开始娓娓道来，依旧在漫不经心地翻看杂志，另汉克惊讶她到底是怎么做到一心二用还如此逻辑清晰的。

 

汉克确实没想到还会有这种事，里奥·曼弗雷德，康纳所谓的哥哥，居然是个令人头疼的瘾君子。按照詹妮弗所说，这已经不是第一次里奥被抓，盗窃罪，公共财产破坏罪以及更多说不清的小罪，之前还因为聚众吸毒差点儿被投进监狱里。根据这些汉克大概能猜到康纳跟他吵架会是哪些理由了。隔壁分局的马丁说这家伙就差办个贵宾卡天天住那儿了，每次看到他都头疼的要命，巴不得直接把他永远关进去。

 

“但谁叫人家有钱。“

 

詹妮弗说着又咕哝了一句真羡慕那些有钱人，语气刻薄极了。

 

“听说每次都会有人带他走，莎拉他们都已经跟曼弗雷德家的几个人混熟了，不过他们说康纳是近几天才开始过去。看来每个家庭都有那么几个让人头疼的家伙，不管有没有钱都差不多。“

 

“好几个人？”

 

“他好像有不少兄弟。”

 

那可是个新情报。汉克皱起眉，康纳并没有说过只有一个兄弟之类的话，所以他没必要觉得被骗，可是，他还是止不住地觉得是自己太过粗心，跟康纳认识这么久连这种事都不知道——可能他太努力无视康纳的吸引力，导致连带着其他事情也给忽略了。

 

“你知道卡尔·曼弗雷德？”

 

看汉克一脸呆相，詹妮弗叹了口气，将杂志往回翻了十多页回到汉克之前瞥到的画廊那一页，接着对着汉克，用食指戳了戳一张照片，那上面用加大加粗的字体写着题目，《当代艺术巨匠——卡尔·曼弗雷德》，旁边还有一位老人的画像。

 

“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶？我知道你对艺术一窍不通，康纳也不像是拿自己的家境大声声张的人。不过卡尔·曼弗雷德这种名人，我还以为你好歹听说过。”

 

一把抢过詹妮弗手里的杂志，汉克迅速浏览了一遍，他囫囵吞枣地快速阅读，在读到关键字的时候又跳回去，他不是很明白那些艺术评论人到底想说什么，但理解那数字和美金符号可用不上多少脑子， _用这个钱买一副画还不如买幢别墅！_ 他猛地吸气，不可置信地看向詹妮弗，后者点头，脸上的表情像是说“我也觉得很荒唐”，接着从他手里抽走了快被他撕成两半的杂志。

 

“不过这不是重点，我想跟你说的是别的事。”

 

 _康纳其实是个富二代？_ 汉克脑中一片混乱，无法将那普通的公寓和曼弗雷德这个姓氏连在一起，但还是浑浑噩噩应和了一声。

 

“他好像对你的恋爱状况很感兴趣。更准确地说，他以为我们俩是一对儿。”

 

汉克吓得声音都拔高了。

 

“不可能！”

 

詹妮弗放下杂志抗议，听起来真的有些生气，“嗨，也没必要那么嫌弃，我也有不少追求者。”

 

“那不重要，我的意思是，詹妮，他为什么会觉得我们是一对儿？”

 

 _而且康纳为什么会对汉克的情感状况感兴趣？_ 他本可以直接问汉克的，但是他没有。

 

“谁知道呢。他看起来是特别小心谨慎的类型，所以会这么问我觉得只有两个可能性。一是对你感兴趣——不过你也说了你俩之间没什么，所以姑且先排除这个可能性，第二种可能是他想确认你不是在跟他调情，或对他有别的心思。”

 

“确认那些做什么。”

 

“这样他才可以放心跟你交朋友？我不知道，我又不是他。可能你做了什么事让他误解了，他对你没意思，又不好直说，也拉不下脸跟你问。不过不用担心，我解决好了。”

 

“你说什么了？”

 

汉克松了口气，如果只是詹妮弗说的那些理由，他可以接受，毕竟他们仍然无法完全抹消掉已经发生过的事，那个吻。但是不知怎的，他感到有些闷闷不乐。

 

“所以我告诉他我们确实是一对儿。”

 

这次汉克是真的惊讶到什么都说不出来了，如果是别人，可能早就在汉克的杀人视线下离职逃走了。

 

“开玩笑的，我告诉他我们只是同事。”詹妮弗笑得狡猾，一脸的幸灾乐祸，每当这个时候汉克就想跟她干一架， _我得忍住_ ，他对自己说。

 

詹妮弗看到汉克放下戒备，饶有兴致地挑起眉，“你知道吗？你刚才的模样跟康纳差不多。当我告诉他我们是一对儿的时候……再然后告诉他只是个玩笑的时候，他的反应可不像是说‘什么都没有发生过’。”

 

詹妮弗笃定地说道。她确实是个优秀的警探，心思缜密，善于发现细节，因此汉克不应该感到惊讶。工作时，汉克时常感叹詹妮弗的优秀，但现在却为她的这项特质感到心里发毛。

 

最终他说，语气疏离，“别的没什么可说的，但是我发誓我们之间真没有什么。”

 

“汉克，我知道你不想当电灯泡，也很赞成你这么做。但是我不傻，别以为我没看到你试图用酒精灌死自己，有事情在困扰着你，而且十有八九跟康纳跟里德有关。如果你不想再纠缠下去，你就该完全退出，别再藕断丝连，但如果你想做出改变，就该勇敢点，告诉康纳你的想法，让他做决定。”

 

“但是他喜欢那个臭小子，我不想自讨没趣。”

 

“哦，真是这样吗？”詹妮弗像是被惹恼了，说话不免带上嘲讽的意味，“如果是的话那他是真瞎了眼，我知道里德有别人，他也没试图隐藏，跟他玩得好的那几个也都知道。除非那两人真的前卫到想要玩三人行，我实在想不到能有其他解释。里德在欺骗康纳，汉克，他们的关系一点都不健康，这不是什么公主王子恩恩爱爱的故事，这一整个就是个骗局。说我心思坏也好，我觉得康纳的家庭背景足够他被人利用，而且装作喜欢一个人也没那么难，你只需要在他最需要帮助的时候装作你在乎就行了，这样你就能轻易操纵另一个人。”

 

他想要反驳，但可怕的是，詹妮弗说的话太过合理。汉克活像脱了水的鱼，他张张嘴，却说不出话，这些他都有想过因此并不惊讶，但亲耳从第三者口中听到康纳并没能得到他应得的，并被欺骗，汉克不可抑制地感到愤怒。

 

“为什么才告诉我？”

 

“因为就像你说的，我不想多管闲事。你清楚我不是喜欢八卦的那一类，但是我在乎你，汉克，你知道这句话是真的。我说不上我多在乎康纳，虽然我确实觉得他人挺好，但是有一点我敢肯定，如果我认识的人里有人受到他那种对待，我绝对不会无动于衷。”

 

汉克最终点点头，并拥抱了詹妮弗。他庆幸自己没有被愤怒和尴尬蒙蔽双眼而说错话、甚至推开詹妮弗，尽管这很令人难堪，他也没想到会被人当面戳破他对康纳的心思，但是等这一切情感洪流过去后，他不免感谢詹妮弗。因为詹妮弗说的没错，他需要做点什么，不能再因为怕麻烦而给自己找借口，如果汉克真的喜欢康纳，就该勇敢一些，就算康纳会拒绝，他仍然需要给自己一个机会。

他一直缺乏勇气，而詹妮弗推了他一把。

 

* * *

 

跟早班人员交接之后，汉克先把詹妮弗送回去，接着回到家睡了一觉。

 

他们在前一天晚上聊了很多，让汉克脑子清醒不少，实际上她跟汉克很像，他们都是有话直说，但没必要的话题减到最少，比汉克认识的很多男性警员都要豪爽直接。等汉克适应了坦白带来的尴尬后，开始庆幸有人倾诉，詹妮弗只是倾听，并没有指手画脚，除非汉克询问她的建议，她都保持安静。汉克将两人之间的吻和之后的误会也告诉了她，詹妮弗听到后难得生气地指责他的怯懦，并为自己必须在那个时候支走汉克感到愧疚不已，汉克没吭声，觉得这些指责他是应得的，但詹妮弗很快又安慰他一切都会好，这让他心情好了一些。

 

汉克睡了有有七个小时，醒来后已经是下午两点，他感到屋子里太过空寂，才想起来相扑还在康纳那里。一想到康纳，他便动作利索地下了床，随便找了点儿面包和麦片解决了午餐（或者早餐），洗漱干净后开车上路。他在路上买了一盒甜甜圈（因为汉克记得康纳尽管不赞成这些高热量的甜食，但其实很喜欢），午间的阳光照在身上暖暖的，而从车窗吹进来的凉爽秋风让人神清气爽。

 

敲响了康纳家的门，在一阵匆匆的脚步声后门开了，康纳看到他后小小的惊讶了一下，但很快就笑容满面地迎接他进屋。相扑从沙发旁起身朝汉克吠叫了一声，然后慢腾腾地围着汉克转了一圈，像是在检查他身上有没有什么难闻的气味一样不断嗅来嗅去。等他结束了自己的检查，又回到沙发旁趴了下来，大摇大摆占着房间中央最好的位置，神气地仿佛自己才是一家之主。

 

“你算幸运，因为我今天下午没课，不然你要白来一趟了。”

 

“我知道星期四下午你没有课，我记着呢。”汉克得意地笑道，指指自己的脑袋，“而且我得来确认相扑没有欺负你。”

 

相扑像是听懂了一样，汪了一声。汉克坐到相扑身边，摸了摸他的头，使他安静下来，转过头，他发现沙发的另一边上放着康纳的书。封皮上写着《犯罪现场的科学》，摊开的书页之间放着着一本笔记和一支笔，看得出来康纳刚才是在学习。康纳也没藏，汉克就看了一眼，康纳的字工整干净，就像他的为人一样，一板一眼，只是个笔记，却连标点符号都一个不落。

 

“我以为你只做生化实验。”

 

“那里面的内容大部分仍旧是生物和化学，但是有更多应用性，有最新的物质鉴别方法和物质特性，尤其是在犯罪现场用得上的那些。”

 

康纳从屋里端来水，坐到汉克身边，他下意识地贴着汉克坐下，又后知后觉地朝另一边挪了挪，然后从汉克带来的甜甜圈盒里拿出一个淋了巧克力的咬了一口。

 

“我在考虑毕业后去警局工作。”

 

“我确信罪犯们看到你都会怕得瑟瑟发抖，毕竟你是我见过得最凶最可怕的人。”

 

康纳干巴巴笑了两声，说真好笑。 “我是打算加入犯罪现场鉴证科，分析血样可是我的拿手好戏，不过我听说你们那边不怎么招人，所以可能性不大……我没想到有一天我会说这种话，但是我真希望你们很快缺人手。”

 

“但是为什么突然想当CSI？”

 

“我猜有一部分是我身边的人的影响。我小时候就想当警察，没什么特别理由，可能就是性格使然，而且我觉得他们很酷。但是后来我发现科学更适合我，尤其是化学，天，那些化学反应实在是让人欲罢不能。不过我依然会做做白日梦，想象自己跑在街上，抓捕罪犯，威风凛凛……别那么看我，我有做梦的权利。然后我遇到了盖文和你，你们都是我见过的好警察，让我重新燃起对这项职业的热情，所以我就想找两全其美的办法，最后发现犯罪现场调查就不错，理论上是警员，但实际上是技术人员。”

 

汉克勾了勾嘴角，抛开里德那部分不说，他觉得很荣幸。

 

“实话告诉你，我们跟犯罪现场鉴证科那群人互看不顺眼。因为他们觉得警察就只会跟着表面证据跑，像个无头苍蝇似的，他们才能找到真相。而我们又觉得他们是只会咬文嚼字的理论派，天天鼻孔朝天，一点儿都不血性。不过总之，能对你产生影响，我还挺开心。“

 

“你说这些就是为了打击我吧？“康纳哼了一声，好脾气地笑道，说着舔了舔手指尖上残留的巧克力酱，汉克好不容易才将视线从他的舌尖上移开，并跟着吞了口口水，“事情或许不会那么糟，指不定我们能打破传统，双剑合璧，成为最佳搭档。”

 

“但是首先，两个部门的头得愿意牵线。”汉克摇摇头，不是他想打击，这只是事实。康纳的这种想法恰好证明了他的单纯，他没有什么工作经验，会想的这么简单也情有可原，他很好奇如果康纳真的开始工作，这份乐观是否还能坚持不变，“不过我更好奇为什么不是里德？我可以理解为你承认我是更优秀的警察？”

 

康纳耸耸肩，“你是队长，当然更优秀，指不定我也能沾沾光。”

 

“没想到你还是个追逐名利的人。”

 

“或者说是个懂得把握机会的人。我只是想要优秀的安德森警官亲自教我做事，难道我的这点要求让您对我失望了吗，亲爱的队长？”

 

这句话不该有那么大的影响，但汉克还是不可遏制地感到口干舌燥，他的脑海里浮现康纳乖巧地跟在他身后听他发号施令的模样，想到他穿着实验服专业地摆弄实验室那些一看就价格不菲的器具的模样，接着又想到了一些不那么正经的事情上——是因为刚起床没多久的缘故吗，他不该这么容易就兴奋的。

 

汉克欲盖弥彰地咳了两声，视线飘到甜甜圈上，接着又跟着康纳的手移回他的嘴唇上，康纳舔舔嘴角，吃得开心，汉克吸了口气 _，这屋子可真热。_

 

“你连简历都没递上去呢，别这么猴急。”

 

“知道了，队长。”

 

然后他们一起看了会儿探索频道，汉克不想打扰他学习，但康纳说早就看完了，只是因为无聊在消磨时间（果然是书呆子），休息会儿挺好的。康纳消灭了所有的甜甜圈，在汉克学着他说“这不健康”的时候像个耍赖的小孩儿一样当做什么都听不到，他懒洋洋地摊在沙发上盯着电视上的藏羚羊看，脸上挂着馋足的笑。

 

汉克发现电视换了一套，没有之前被砸出来的裂痕，不止电视，很多家具也都换了，虽然都是很大众的设计，但确实全部都焕然一新。这让他再次意识到詹妮弗说的话——康纳家里真的很有钱。

 

然后这就导致汉克想起他来这里的目的。实际上，汉克从进门的那一刻就在犹豫什么时候开口，他想要跟康纳坦白，这还能有多难，不就是如实相告吗？但是这比他想过的难上太多，怎么都找不到最好的时机。每次康纳笑着跟他搭话（“看他们多可爱。”），汉克都会一惊一乍，只能干笑着点头应和，那模样跟电视上警惕着捕猎者的野兔有的一比。

 

只要这头母狮子把那头鹿抓到了我就跟他说，只要这只小獾长大成年我就跟他说……然后那头母狮子没抓住鹿，那小獾也在成年之前夭折了。汉克就这么一直推迟着，半个小时过去，一个小时过去，再接着三个小时——他觉得自己这么下去不是办法，但就在他狠下心要开口时，却感到肩上一沉，他转过头，发现康纳已经靠在他身上睡了过去。

 

天已经要暗下来了，屋里有些昏暗，只有电视上播着录好的节目，亮的有些眼睛疼，旁白低沉地声音就像是摇篮曲，耳边是康纳平稳的呼吸声，汉克却精神抖擞。他探身拿过遥控器降低了些音量，也打算降低亮度，但他实在对这些器材一窍不通，只好讪讪作罢。

 

如果汉克想在重新换班前休息充分，他最好赶紧吃点饭再眯一会儿，而不是像现在这样给人当靠枕，尤其是他清楚不过维持这个姿势太久会导致肩膀疼。不知道是康纳毫无防备的模样还是此刻温暖的氛围，汉克感到一阵无法言喻的幸福。康纳睡得很沉，这让汉克惊讶他的毫无戒心的同时也变得大胆起来，他抬手扫过他散落额角的发丝，并低下头在他的额角上印上一吻，干燥的皮肤相贴，又离开，丝毫不留痕迹，但汉克却觉得那份温度留在了他的心里。

 

“汉克……”

 

汉克猛地一震，以为是被他发现，结果低头去看，康纳仍旧闭着眼。虚惊一场后，只能听到心脏剧烈跳动的声音，咚咚作响，耳膜都要被震裂了，汉克没再敢乱来，只是他发现康纳很好闻，有蓝莓的味道。

 

他很喜欢蓝莓。

 

* * *

 

“对不起，汉克，你其实可以直接叫醒我的。”

 

康纳在厨房忙忙碌碌，汉克坐在不远处的餐椅上，从他的角度看，康纳的耳尖有些红。

 

“你睡得那么香，我不想当坏人。”

 

“但是你今天还要去值班不是吗？我一般不会在有客人的时候睡过去，今天也不知道怎么了，可能我昨晚就不该熬夜看书。”

 

但这反而让汉克感到开心，因为他似乎是康纳能信任到在身边入睡的少数人之一。他感到特别。

 

“你看起来像是在做梦，有梦到什么好事？”

 

康纳只是猛烈地摇头，并将煮好的意大利面捞了出来，抖完水放到盘子上，“什么都没有。”

 

汉克挑起眉，问道，“噩梦？”

 

“不！不……不是噩梦。”他强调着，在汉克又想开口的时候将他的问题堵了回去。

 

当康纳终于把两份浇上番茄酱和肉沫的意大利面和鸡肉沙拉放到桌上时，汉克才发现他满脸通红，虽然依旧装作无事发生，但那颜色红艳得能够媲美熟透的苹果，而且他故意躲开汉克的视线，这就够可疑了。

 

“就是些很蠢的梦，没什么大不了的。”

 

“你这么说我就更好奇了。”

 

“我梦到有人吻我。”

 

汉克喝水到一半呛了一口，康纳一脸惊慌地帮他顺了顺背，等他终于呼吸顺畅，也没再提这事。

 

“顺带一提，味道不错。”汉克早就饥肠辘辘，可能吃什么都香，但味道比他想的要好多了，不免有些惊讶。

 

“这挺简单的，做菜就跟做实验差不多，按照配方全倒进去使劲搅拌就可以。”

 

“我不知道你那句是更浪漫还是更毁气氛。”

 

他们迅速地解决完晚餐，汉克想要帮他收拾盘子，却被康纳拒绝了，他说这是补偿汉克酸痛的肩膀，他没必要帮他干活。汉克脸皮可没那么厚，而且他也很固执，于是最后演变成两个大男人挤在窄小的厨房里一起洗盘子，汉克挽起袖子说干就干，而康纳在一旁擦净水珠把餐器全都收了起来。汉克一个人的时候懒得做家务，除了日常生活必要的清洁工作，他真是能不沾水就不沾水，但现在他却觉得这还挺有意思的，尤其是有康纳在身边跟他叨叨一些生活小诀窍和科普知识——不是说汉克有认真在听，他一句都没听进去，他只是喜欢康纳的声音，喜欢过头了。

 

他们这么一起，就好像家人一样。

 

“康纳，如果我说我对你有兴趣，你会怎么想？“

 

康纳擦拭盘子的手顿住了，看向汉克，后者只是默默无言地洗盘子，哗哗作响的水声充斥狭小的空间，要不是离得近，或许康纳都听不到汉克的话。

 

“我是说‘如果’，你不用想太多，只当玩笑，或者，就当我没有问——“

 

“如果你说对我感兴趣，那我会觉得不可置信，会想你为什么不早点告诉我，为什么没能早点遇到你。”

 

两人的视线终于相遇，汉克的惊讶和康纳的无奈一览无余，他们很快看透彼此的想法，正因为如此更是无法采取下一步行动。

 

“你认真的？”

 

康纳看起来很是豁达，似乎刚才那句话之后，承认这些没什么大不了的。他又开始擦拭盘子，但只那一个就擦了好久。

 

“一直都是。甚至在 _那件事_ 发生的时候也是，我当时就在想，要是能早些遇到你就好了。但是我知道就算早遇到也不会有什么不同。我们是在说如果是吧？ ** _‘如果’_** 是个假设，不是真的。我有自知之明，汉克，我知道不是所有事都会如我所愿，但也不能怪一个人怀抱希望，不是吗？“说着，他朝汉克歪头微笑，只是笑得有些苦涩。

 

这太过突然，他都没有做好准备，但是真相就摆在那里，而汉克止不住去想， _难道这意味着——_

 

汉克因为紧张而喉咙发紧。

 

”后来你告诉我你只是一时冲动，那个时候我就明白是我痴人说梦。其实从那时候我就不再做无谓地期待了，可能也没那么成功，不过起码我们还能当朋友。“

 

在汉克能回答他之前，康纳又一次开口。

 

“而且我还有盖文。“

 

“康纳，我不知道这件事该不该由我来告诉你，但是他……”

 

“他有其他人？”

 

从康纳毫无起伏的声音中听不出什么，他一脸不在乎，一边把所有餐具摆上去，关上了橱柜门，但多出来的那份沉闷和落寞没有逃过汉克的眼睛。

 

“我早就知道他对我没什么感觉，但是我能给他他想要的，他能给我我需要的，我们只是各取所需，比这更多的，我也没法强求。”

 

“但我以为你在乎他。”

 

“我以为我爱他，但那只是个错觉，有时候很难分清依赖和爱情，直到我遇到你，汉克。”

 

康纳深吸了口气，靠得更近了些，侵入了汉克的私人空间，他抬起头用眼神询问汉克是否介意，汉克没有撤离也没有推开他，这使康纳腼腆一笑，目光变得明亮了些。

 

良久，他问道。

 

“汉克，如果我说我喜欢你，你会怎么回答？”

 

他可能很迟钝，可能很木讷，但如果这个时候也无动于衷，汉克肯定会亲手把自己掐死。康纳离他站得这么近，拥抱他几乎是下意识的反应，他感到怀里的温暖，因为心脏跳得太过猛烈，康纳大概都能听到，但他不介意。康纳的额头正好挨在他的肩窝处，拥抱他就像是拥抱了整个世界，汉克忍不住笑出声，感到双眼发烫，他不敢相信这一切都是真的。康纳似乎也很惊讶，喜悦的笑声里半掺着时不时地的吸气声。细密又清浅的吻落在康纳的脸上，他们没有接吻，只是贴上了唇又分开，可能两者都过于在意刚吃过饭的事实——也可能是不知道什么时候出现在门口的相扑正兴致勃勃盯着他们的缘故。

 

“汪！”

 

“好孩子，一边儿去。”汉克仍旧一手环着康纳的腰，占有性地抱紧他，另一只手朝相扑挥了挥，结果相扑反而靠的更近，挨着他的腿使劲磨蹭。

 

“我不敢相信这是真的。”康纳低语道，又一次把头埋进汉克怀里深深吸了口气。

 

“我也是。我还以为今晚我肯定会来上一杯威士忌，可能还是会来上一杯，不过意义不同，心情不同。”

 

_或许也要请詹妮弗来一杯。_

 

康纳看着他的目光充满爱慕，汉克意识到，那从很早之前就存在于康纳的眼里，只是他掩藏地太好了，便没让汉克瞧见。

 

只是还未等他将康纳拉近再次亲吻，康纳阻止了他，并小心翼翼地开了口，“汉克，恐怕你还得再等一会儿。”

 

那些愉悦像是从没存在过一般一瞬间无影无踪，汉克皱起眉，紧张不安。

 

“这是拒绝吗？”

 

“不是拒绝。汉克，再给我一点时间，我保证，一旦我解决完所有事情我会给你一个答复。而且你也得上班。”

 

说着他指指桌上的电子表，上面显示七点四十三分。

 

_他在说谎，这是拒绝，因为他退缩了，因为他觉得里德比他好。_

汉克听到脑海里响起一个声音，知道那是他自己的胡思乱想是他的恐惧在作怪，不管他怎么努力抖开，这个想法仍旧纠缠不清，这时，康纳踮起脚在他脸上印上一吻，一只手牵着他的，另一只放在他的肩膀上，脸上再次漫开一片粉红，但他笑得很满足——比汉克第一次见到他的时候还要幸福。那些阴冷的思想全部散去了，就像被暴露在阳光下一般无处遁形。

 

“我想跟你正式交往，那么首先，我得解决好盖文的问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这周很忙更得慢了！再次感谢大家的支持！你们的赞和评论都是我的动力！！比心心！  
> 詹妮弗是个助攻角色，加了个OC暗恋汉克也不是没有理由，因为在我开到第二部的脑洞里她起到了承前启后的作用。  
> （是我确实说了第二部但是我猜大概没人看所以也就自己爽爽。  
> 这应该算是继续跑剧情前的fluff了（哪里甜了）！  
> 希望大家有看得开心。  
> 除了最后一章肯定甜之外，其他我就没法保证XD


End file.
